


Not Such a Paragon

by MayorHaggar



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Batarians, Collars, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Femdom, Femshep is still strong, Hate Sex, Interspecies Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Sex for Favors, Sexual Roleplay, She just has a kink, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Shepard is a hero, but she has a secret. Nothing turns her on as much as having sex with the villains, terrorists and scum of the galaxy.
Relationships: Donnel Udina/Ashley Williams, Donovan Hock/Female Shepard, Female Shepard/Ashley Williams, Female Shepard/Harkin, Ka'hairal Balak/Female Shepard, Ka'hairal Balak/Liara T'Soni, Shadow Broker/Female Shepard/Miranda Lawson, Tali'Zorah nar Rayya/Donovan Hock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

Shepard wasn’t just a human soldier; she was a living legend. She was the Hero of Elysium, an N7 and the first human Spectre. In short, she was a shining hope for not just humanity but for the galaxy in general. She represented the best of humanity and the Alliance. She was the definition of a heroic paragon.

At least that was her public image. While she was truly all of those things, she also had another side of her, a side that the Alliance most definitely did _not_ want to promote.

Commander Shepard loved sleeping with her enemies. Regular sex had always been a bore for her; she’d always needed something harder, hotter and nastier. Her rise through the ranks of the Alliance and the fame she received from her exploits made it harder and harder for her to find anyone who could actually give her what she wanted. Most guys either wanted to worship her like some kind of hero, or they wanted her to throw them down and dominate the hell out of them. She _could_ do that, of course; she’d worked damn hard to become the strong fighter that she was, and she was perfectly capable of domming someone in the bedroom, fucking them roughly and showing them just how strong Commander Shepard was.

She just didn’t _want_ to do that. What she wanted was someone who could fuck her without looking at her like some kind of golden child and shining beacon of humanity and excellence, and who also wouldn’t get off on being a submissive little fuck while she did all of the work. She needed someone who could keep up with her at the very least, and wouldn’t have a problem getting a little rough and dirty.

And in her experience, the enemies, terrorists, corrupt assholes and villains of the galaxy were the only ones who could give her what she needed. It was a revelation for Shepard, the first time she’d fucked one such prick in the heat of the moment. She’d been shocked at how good it was, and had known she wanted, _needed_ to have more of it.

The Alliance could put her on as many posters, arrange as many interviews and put her at the center of as many propaganda campaigns as they wanted. She would smile and be the hero they wanted her to be, and she would do her job out on the field to the best of her ability. In public, she wore the face of the hero and she wore it well.

But whenever the opportunity presented itself, she shed that paragon persona and indulged in her secret, dirty desires.

\--

“That offer for a drink still stand?”

Shepard could see the shock on Harkin’s face when she strolled up to him in Chora’s den. When she and her team had come to him looking for a lead on Garrus, he’d been a lewd, sexist prick. She’d dealt with guys like him all her life, especially after joining the military. Ashley obviously had too, which would explain why she had so little patience for him. Shepard had thought Ashley was going to haul off and punch him for a moment when he suggested that he would tell them everything they wanted to know if the commander and the gunnery chief took off their armor and joined him in a back room.

Shepard had focused on business at the time, but now her business was concluded and she was ready to have a little fun. Harkin’s look of shock turned into a smug grin as he saw her smiling at him in the little black dress she’d put on.

“Commander,” he said slowly. “I see you finally took that bulky armor off for something a little more revealing.” He made a show of leering at her tits, but she wasn’t offended. She’d worn this dress for a reason, and _hadn’t_ worn a bra for the exact same reason. She wanted him to look at her just like this.

“I did,” she said. “Sometimes it’s just nice to stop being a soldier for a night and just be a woman, you know?”

“Oh, I know exactly what you mean,” he said, nodding and smirking while still refusing to look anywhere but at her cleavage. “It looks good on you. Major improvement.”

“Is it enough of an improvement to get you to buy me a drink?” she asked, looking down at him expectantly while leaning over to give him the best view of her boobs she possibly could. He licked his lips and continued to stare.

“I’ll give you as much as you can handle,” he said. He looked like he was tempted to tug down her dress and bury his head between her tits right there in the middle of Chora’s Den where anyone could see. Even though Shepard knew she couldn’t allow something so blatant to happen out in public, especially not as a newly appointed Spectre with the expectations of humanity and the Alliance on her shoulders, there was definitely part of her that wanted him to do exactly that and say damn the consequences. She would stop him if he actually tried (at least she was pretty sure she would), but damn if it wasn’t tempting! 

“I’ll hold you to that,” she said, letting her voice get lower and more seductive. She’d thought he was a promising option as soon as he started flirting with her and looking at her like a sex object even as she was in her N7 gear, and so far she liked what she was seeing. She just hoped he would be able to back it up.

After staring at her tits for several moments longer, he signaled to one of the asari bartenders. “Get little red here a drink,” he said. “Put it on my tab.”

“I’m so happy you’re paying for me!” she said, giggling and taking a seat beside him. She deliberately sat far closer to him than was necessary. She was so close that their thighs were nearly touching.

“Don’t worry; I’ll make sure you work it all off,” he said. His hand came down to her thigh, rubbing it through the dress and then pushing the little black dress out of the way so he could grope her bare skin. When he pushed the dress up higher he could see that she was wearing a tiny little thong, and he looked up into her eyes and smiled. She just smiled back, loving the effect she had on this pig. This was going to be fun; she could feel it.

\--

“Yeah, that’s right,” Harkin grunted. “Take my cock; take all of it! You can parade around in your fancy little armor all you want to, _Spectre_ , but this is where you really belong, isn’t it? Down on your knees and sucking a nice big cock; that’s all sluts like you are good for!”  
  


Shepard stared up at Harkin, letting him look into her green eyes as she blew him. He wasn’t wrong when he called his cock big. It wasn’t the biggest she’d ever taken or sucked but it was a pretty good length, especially for a human. She had no complaints, that was for sure. She was more than happy to bob her head on his cock while his hand went to her red hair.

This was not the gentle caressing of hair that some guys liked to do when they wanted to show her how much they enjoyed what she was doing for them. This was a selfish asshole grabbing her by the hair and tugging on it painfully, like he owned it, like he could do whatever he wished with her. Girls were _supposed_ to say that they preferred the former, but the latter had always held much more appeal for Shepard. She didn’t suck a guy’s cock because she wanted to feel loved. She sucked a guy’s cock because she wanted to get dirty, and a bit of aggressive hair pulling went a long way towards that.

She loved sliding her lips down a nice big cock. She loved how it sounded when she slurped around a dick, she loved feeling her own saliva drip down her chin as she got down and dirty, and she loved looking up at a guy and letting him watch as she blew him. Shepard wanted any guy that she blew to think back on it even years later and remember not just how well she’d sucked him but how slutty she’d looked while doing it, and she didn’t think Harkin would have any problem there.

“Shit, yeah, you’re good!” he groaned. “Most of the whores on the Citadel can’t swallow a cock half this well. Not the ones I can afford at least.” She laughed, and it sent vibrations through his cock.

“Oh, you think that’s funny, do ya, Shepard?” Harkin grunted and pulled her hair harder, forcing his cock all the way down her throat and holding it there. “Well you know what I think is funny? I think it’s funny that you try and pretend you’re some kind of badass soldier, some example of how great humans can be. The Alliance tries to pass you off as some poster girl, and they’ve even convinced those dumb fucks on the Council that you’re hot shit too, but I know it’s all bullshit! This is how you actually got promoted so high, isn’t it? You didn’t do it by actually being a good soldier. You got where you are on your knees, sucking whoever’s cock you had to so you could get ahead! Anderson, Hackett, Udina—you’ve probably taken all of their cum down your throat, haven’t you, you dirty little wannabe soldier slut?” 

It was complete bullshit. Shepard might have an active sex life, and her tastes might run on the dirty side in that area, but she’d gotten to where she was because she’d earned it. She hadn’t gotten to where she was because she was some slut who fucked her way through Alliance command. She’d actually never done anything sexual with any military superior, and generally shied away from those kinds of relationships with fellow soldiers in general.

She’d become the Hero of Elysium, she’d become an N7, Anderson had brought her onboard the Normandy and she had now been chosen as the first human Spectre because she was a damn good soldier and she got the job done. Harkin was a sexist asshole, and he was also taking his own failures out on her. Anderson had told her all about his career as one of the first human C-Sec officers. He was a failure at his job, and he was bitter and angry and jealous of her because she was a success and he was not.

Shepard didn’t say any of those things to him, nor did she stop sucking his cock because of his nonsense. She wasn’t at all upset by the things he was saying, even though they were bullshit. She didn’t have anything to prove to this dickhead; she didn’t value his approval or give a damn what he thought about her or her accomplishments. He was just a cock to her; just a means to get off. And as far as getting off went, hearing him rant about how worthless she was and what a slut she was only made this hotter for her, as did his hand holding her head down and forcing her to keep his cock down her throat. He was probably hoping to make her gag and choke and tear up, but the joke was on him. Shepard had worked hard to master her gag reflex, and while Harkin had a pretty good-sized cock, it would take more than this to make her gag.

“Fuck, what a slut!” he said. “I’ve been holding my cock down your throat longer than it takes for most of the asari whores to start beating on my legs and begging me to let them up, but you’re not even fighting. I knew you were just a filthy whore, Shepard. Well here you go, whore! Take my load across your face!”

He let go of her hair only so he could pull his cock out of her mouth and cum across her face. He muttered throughout his orgasm, calling her a slut and telling her to take it all. It was meant to humiliate her, she knew, but humiliated was the furthest thing from how Shepard was feeling. This was exactly what she wanted from him. She wanted a rough, hard, dirty fuck. She wanted to be treated not as a hero or a beacon of humanity, but as a woman, a sexy, naughty woman who had no problem holding a cock down her throat or taking a load of cum across her face.

"Now _that_ is a good look for you, Shepard!" Harkin said. "This is the shot the Alliance should use the next time they want to promote their golden girl. It would be more accurate anyway, right? Every promotion you've ever had probably came just like this: you down on your knees with cum dripping off of your face."

Harkin was probably trying to make her feel ashamed of herself. He wanted her to doubt her accomplishments and think she didn't deserve any of it after all; that she really was just a whore who had sucked and fucked her way into the N7 program and now the Spectres. Either that or he was just a bitter washed-up fuck who wanted everyone to be miserable just like him. Whatever the case, it would not have the effect he was hoping for. Shepard might have cum sticking to her forehead and smeared across her cheeks, but she was perfectly happy about that. Sucking his cock had gone exactly as she'd hoped it would, right down to the hair pulling, the dirty talk and the healthy dose of sperm he'd shot across her face, the very same face that the Alliance would rely on to represent the interests of humanity to the galaxy at large. There was just one thing missing.

"Are you going to sit there feeling pleased with yourself because you sprayed your cum on me, or are you going to be a man and actually _fuck_ me?" she asked. She didn't bother trying to wipe away the cum coating her face; she wanted him to stare down and see his handiwork. With any luck it would make it easier for him to recover and give her what she needed from him.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Harkin growled. "I could see it in your eyes the first time you walked in here. You were trying to look like a good little soldier, but I could see that you were just a slut. I could see that what you really wanted was to take off that armor and take a ride on my cock, and now you came back to do it!"  
  


"Yes, I just couldn't resist a man as charming as you, Harkin," she said, smirking up at him and hoping it pissed him off. "So what's it gonna be? Are you man enough to get it up again and fuck me, or do I need to go find someone else to give me what I need? Maybe I can get a krogan to pick me up and bounce me on his cock."

This seemed to be just the right card to play, because Harkin scowled, grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up none too gently to join him on the couch in the private back room in Chora's Den that he'd paid the bartender for. She was strong enough that she could have easily fought off his grip if she'd really wanted to, but she went willingly. She allowed him to pull her up and onto the couch, and she did not resist as he threw her down on her belly. Her face was pressed into the cushion, smearing his cum into the couch.

"You want my cock, you slut?" One of his hands grabbed her by the back of the neck, and while she couldn't feel the other, she _could_ feel his cock pressing against her vulva. She smiled against the cushion as soon as she felt it. He was hard and ready to go, and she'd played into his lust and his anger perfectly. She was going to get a good pounding, just as she'd hoped for. "Here it comes!"

He thrust his hips forward, slamming his cock inside of her hard and stuffing her right from the beginning. Most women probably would have groaned in pain at being entered so roughly, especially without any form of foreplay to warm them up, but Shepard moaned happily. She was plenty wet as it was; sucking his cock and everything that had come along with it had been all the foreplay she could ever ask for. And the only way he could have made her groan or sigh in disappointment would have been if he'd gone in gently. This was _exactly_ what she wanted.

Harkin drove his cock into her hard. His hips smacked against her toned ass with every thrust, and with her face pressed into the cushion and her breasts being squished down beneath her, he was doing his best to fuck her right through the couch.

"Yeah, take it, Shepard!" Harkin groaned as he plowed her. "Take my cock, you Alliance cocksleeve!" He kept his hand on the back of her neck, forcing her face to remain against the cushion, and his other hand began to spank her ass. "Fuck, look at that ass! You worked hard for this body, Commander, I'll give you that much. Guess it's hard work to keep yourself fit enough to satisfy those assholes in the Alliance when they call you into their office, huh?"

She just groaned into the cushion, immensely turned on not just by the rough fuck but also by Harkin's insults. While Shepard had no doubt she was far from the first woman to get fucked just like this on this couch in a seedy back room in Chora's Den, she would bet a significant amount of credits that she was the most famous one. She would bet an even larger amount that no one had ever enjoyed being fucked like a cheap slut on this couch more than she was.

Harkin might have thought that he was taking control and putting her in her place here. Shepard would let him go right on thinking that, but she was actually right where she wanted to be. She'd had enough of Anderson and Udina (especially Udina) talking to her about the responsibility on her shoulders to represent humanity, not to mention the bullshit she was already dealing with from the Council. She'd had quite enough of being Commander Shepard for the moment. Spending a night getting fucked face-down on a couch of questionable cleanliness, feeling his cum sticking to both her face and the cushion and enduring his deep thrusts, hard spanks and verbal insults was precisely what she needed to unwind and work off the stress and pressure of having so many expectations placed on her.

The combination of all of it made Shepard climax, and climax hard at that. She clawed at the couch and moaned into the cushion as her orgasm hit, and her reaction did not go unnoticed by the bastard on top of her.

"Fuck, are you cumming on my cock?" Harkin said, laughing and continuing to spank her ass. "Jesus, Commander, you're an even bigger slut than I thought!" He sounded amused, smug and aroused all at the same time, not that she was paying much attention to him at the moment. She was lost to the pleasure right now, unaware of much else. Saren could have burst into Chora's Den at that moment and she probably wouldn't have noticed, because right now her entire world had been reduced to the cock inside of her, the hand spanking her ass and the pleasure shooting through her body.

Harkin kept fucking her after her orgasm had faded. She was sure he wouldn't have lasted long inside of her tight cunt if he hadn't already cum, but this being his second go of the night gave him a little more staying power. She could tell when his second orgasm of the night was approaching; his thrusts got wilder and he started grunting like mad. He was just about there, and all that remained to be seen was where he was going to finish. He didn't ask for her input on the matter, and truthfully she didn't mind. She made sure to take all the necessary precautions to prevent not only pregnancy but disease as well; she wouldn't have allowed the likes of Harkin to fuck her otherwise. If he wanted to cum inside of her, that was just fine by her.

He seemed to have other ideas though, because he pulled his cock out of her just before he finished and came across her ass instead. She felt some of it come higher and splatter across her muscular back as well, and he slapped his cock against her back a few times near the end to make sure he got as much semen on her as possible.

"That's perfect," he said. His hand finally released the back of her neck, and he sat back onto his knees on the couch. "A slut like you doesn't deserve my cum inside of her, but you look right at home with your back and ass covered in it. Maybe I oughta take a picture and forward it to Anderson. He'd probably like seeing his little protégé's ass covered in cum, wouldn't he? Or has he already seen this view from up close? Maybe that's how you got onto his ship in the first place."

Shepard said nothing. She just turned her neck from side to side, working off the soreness he'd caused by grabbing it so hard, before sitting up off of the couch. She doubted there was any way Harkin could get it up for a third time, not unless he had some kind of drug on hand at least. That was no matter anyway; she'd already gotten what she needed from him.

"Thanks, Harkin," she said, walking over and grabbing a cloth towel to wipe herself up with. This had been fun, but she needed to be presentable when she walked out that door. No one would believe a piece of shit like Harkin if he tried to say he fucked Commander Shepard, the first human Spectre, and if there had been any cameras or anything in the room she would have taken care of that before she did anything scandalous. Leaving his cum on her would have been a dead giveaway though, so as much as she might have liked the feel of it on her skin, she scrubbed her face, back and ass clean. She would take a shower when she got back to her little apartment on the Citadel, but this would have to do for now.

"You're thanking me?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. Then he chuckled and shook his head. "I usually have to pay good credits for a fuck even half that rough, and you're thanking me, Shepard? You really are a slut, aren't you?"

"That's right," she said, smirking at him. She turned and bent down to pick up her thong and her little black dress, and she shook her ass at him as she did so. "But don't get used to it. This was fun, but I'm finished with you now. But hey, thanks again for being such a bastard, Harkin. This was just what I needed tonight."

\--

"I'm sure we can work something out, Balak. No guns, no biotics or hostages. Just me and you."

Shepard shouldn't have ever volunteered to be alone with a batarian, much less one with so much hatred for humans that he launched some crazy plan to crash a metallic asteroid into a human colony like Balak was trying to do. But a single look from her silenced whatever objections Ashley and Liara tried to make, and they stood there silently and watched their commander go off into a back room alone with an angry batarian terrorist.

"Okay, human, let's hear it," he said. "What makes you think we can reach an agreement that doesn't end in death? In case you haven't noticed, I _hate_ your people. And I hate _you_ most of all!"

"Yes, I can tell," she said mildly. She could see the anger in his face, and the way his fists clenched like he wanted to wrap them around her throat and choke the life out of her. That was no surprise; shed earned the title Hero of Elysium by single-handedly holding back the ground force of the pirate assault known as the Skyllian Blitz on Elysium long enough for the Alliance as well as the people of Elysium themselves to reinforce her. Between her work on the ground and the strength of the Alliance Navy against the inferior pirate ships, the Blitz was a complete failure.

She knew that many batarians saw the Blitz as a justifiable reprisal, a response to humanity expanding into the Verge, and those same batarians would naturally carry a grudge for Shepard after the part she played in foiling the attack. For someone like Balak who held so much hatred for humans and even had used the Blitz as an excuse for what he was currently attempting to do, Shepard would be a natural enemy and someone he would very much like to see dead.

Most in her position would have responded to that anger with anger of her own, but Shepard wasn't most people. Seeing the hatred in all four of Balak's eyes didn't make her wary, and it didn't make her feel a need to defend herself. It made her wet.

"There's no need to get straight to negotiating, is there?" she asked. She began to undo her armor piece by piece. "Let's get to know each other a little better first, shall we?"

The truth was that she wasn't actually all that concerned with trying to make a deal with him, at least not yet. Maybe what she was about to do would open up a path to resolving this that would allow her to both save the hostages and take Balak and his band of terrorists into Alliance custody, and if that happened she would happily take it. Even if her taking off her armor and offering herself to him didn't lead to a way out of this crisis, she wasn't too worried. She would deal with that issue when the time came, and find a way to get those hostages to safety no matter what it took. What she was about to do, she did only for herself.

Balak didn’t seem to understand why she was taking off her armor at first, but when she made a show of bending down and wiggling her hips as she slid her panties down her legs he finally got the message. His laugh was loud and mocking.

“You think you can whore your way out of this, human?” he said. “Don’t flatter yourself into thinking I’ll let the hostages go just to fuck you. I’ve fucked plenty of human slaves, and they’re nothing special.”

There was a part of Shepard that raged at his casual admission of taking humans as slaves as well as sexually assaulting said slaves. Intellectually she’d known it, of course; the batarians were notorious slavers, and she wasn’t naïve enough to think that they wouldn’t abuse their slaves in that way. The soldier in her vowed to either drag this asshole off of this rock in cuffs or put a bullet in his head before the day was through, but that would wait for later. The sordid truth was that another side of Shepard’s brain, the one that controlled her sexual urges, heard his casual bragging about his horrible crimes and couldn’t help but get even more excited for what she was about to do.

“I’m not expecting you to make any promises in return for this,” she said. “I just want to get to know you a little better, Balak.” She pulled her sports bra off of her and flung it across the room in a teasing manner. It wasn’t easy to do a sexy striptease when you were pulling off bulky combat armor and then removing the simple military issue underwear and sports bra underneath it, but Shepard was confident enough in her own sexiness that she felt she did a damn good job of pulling it off.

“You want to _get to know me,_ Shepard?” Balak’s four eyes still looked at her hatefully, but they also looked her up and down and took their time in looking away from her full breasts and at the gap between her strong thighs. He still despised her and likely wanted her dead even more than she wanted _him_ either dead or locked in an Alliance cell somewhere, but there was lust there too. However he might feel about her personally and however much he might rage about the Skyllian Blitz and the part she played in it, he appreciated her human body. And why shouldn’t he? She believed him when he bragged about taking advantage of some of the human women he’d taken as slaves, but the average woman didn’t look like her.

“Oh yes, Balak,” she purred. She put her hand on her hip and struck a pose for him. “I know you might hate me, but if I’m being completely honest I’ve always found batarian men irresistible.” It was nonsense. She had no more attraction to batarians than she did to most other species, and in fact they were probably near the bottom of the list, above the volus and vorcha, if you even counted vorcha, but below most others.

Aside from their hatred of humans, their dependence on slavery and their generally shit personalities, they were pretty damn ugly. The four eyes creeped her the fuck out; that alone pretty much guaranteed she would never find any batarian sexy. But it wasn’t his species that turned her on. She’d long ago accepted her attraction to the villains and bastards of the galaxy, the dregs of society who belonged in a heavily guarded cell. And this batarian slaver who was hell-bent on destroying an entire human colony more than fit the bill.

“If you want to get to know me so badly, turn around, bend over and put your hands against the wall,” he commanded. “I don’t want to have to stare at your ugly human face when I use your body.”

That sounded like a wonderful idea to her, as the feeling was very much mutual. She wanted his cock, and she wanted this asshole batarian slaver to give her the kind of rough, nasty fuck she hadn’t been able to find since she left Noveria. But she had no interest in seeing his ugly batarian face. She didn’t say any of that out loud though. It was obvious this dickhead was used to his women, especially the human women he took as slaves, to be meek and non-confrontational, and she didn’t know how he would react if she showed any sign of how she really felt about him or his stupid ugly face.

“Yes, Balak,” she said, keeping her voice mild and letting none of her military fire show as she turned her back to him. She put her hands flat against the wall in front of her and bent over, sticking her ass out and shaking her hips as if to invite him in. She heard a rustling behind her and knew it had to mean that he was getting undressed so he could take her up on her unexpected offer. She held her breath and listened closely as she heard his approaching footsteps.

“I’ve always known you humans were disgusting, vile creatures, but this surprises even me,” Balak said. One of his hands ran across her firm ass before giving it a spank that resounded throughout the room. “What do you think your teammates would say if t hey could see you right now? Would they be shocked and repulsed by you? Or would they not even think twice because this is just normal behavior for you humans?”

Shepard knew what the answer to his question would be. Well, she knew what it would be with Ashley at least. Liara was harder to figure out. At first Shepard had thought she was just a shy, socially awkward scientist who didn’t know how to behave outside of a prothean dig site, but every once in awhile the asari would say or do something that threw Shepard for a loop. For all Shepard knew Liara might have offered to join in if she knew what was going on in here. But Ashley would have looked at her with revulsion. She probably would have lost all respect for her commander if she knew Shepard had asked to speak with Balak in private not to negotiate with him but to get fucked by him, but that knowledge did not make Shepard feel ashamed of what she was doing, or about to do. Knowing how disgusted and disappointed everyone else would be in her only made it hotter for Shepard.

She exhaled a deep breath when she felt the head of his cock nudge against her, but he did not thrust it in as she was expecting. Instead he rubbed his cock against her vulva, teasing her with the hint of penetration but not giving it to her. Shepard whined in frustration, and it made him laugh.

“You’re desperate for it, aren’t you Shepard?” Balak said, continuing to run his cock along her outer lips but not actually sticking it inside of her. She bit her lip and groaned, but that just made him laugh. “I’ll give you my cock, since you want it so much. But first I want to hear you tell me just how bad you want it.”

“Please…” she moaned, hoping that would be good enough. It wasn’t.

“If that’s the best you can do, you must not want this all that badly after all,” Balak said. His cock now pulled away from her entirely, though his hands remained on her ass. “I want to hear it, Shepard.”

“Please!” she said, louder this time.

“Please _what_ , Shepard?” he demanded,

“Please fuck me!” she begged. This was nearly a shout now, and she was very glad the room she’d led him to was soundproof to the outside. If it hadn’t been, Ashley, Liara and everyone else here would have heard her begging this terrorist to fuck her. “Please stick that big batarian cock inside of me!”

She couldn’t say for sure whether what she’d said was actually true. Her back had already been turned before Balak started taking anything off so she hadn’t seen his cock for herself, and the teasing hadn’t been enough for her to get an accurate feel for his size. She also had no real clue about batarian biology, at least when it came to things that weren’t easily identifiable while they were fully clothed. How did their cocks measure up when compared to humans, or turians, or krogans, or salarians? Shepard had no clue, but she was about to at least get one sample to go off of. Or she would if this asshole actually got around to sticking his cock inside of her, at least.

“That’s what I want to hear, Shepard,” he said. “But not as much as I want to hear _this_.”

At the same time as he finished his sentence, his hips suddenly shoved forward and his cock slammed inside of her. Shepard went from an unsatisfying tease to a cock shoved deep inside of her swiftly and without warning, and her automatic response was a low, surprised groan. Balak chuckled when he heard it.

“You can’t help yourself, can you Shepard?” he asked, taunting her as he pushed his cock all the way inside of her. “You can’t get enough of batarian cock. Feel it filling you up? There’s no way any disgusting human can fuck you like this.”

He was at least partially right; he did have a pretty big cock. It wasn’t accurate to say that it was bigger than any human’s; she personally had had at least a few human cocks that were either longer or wider than this, and a couple that were both. But his cock would definitely be well above average if rated on a human scale. It was the biggest she’d had inside of her for several months; that was certain. She moaned at feeling that cock filling her up, and moaned even louder when he pulled back and thrust it back into her even harder than before.

“Listen to you moan,” Balak said, and she could hear the derision in his voice even if she couldn’t see his face. “I don’t know why you even bothered coming in here wearing all that armor and pretending to be some tough soldier. If you wanted to become a batarian slut you could have just come to me and said so. I’ll be happy to take you back with me when we’re done here. I bet you’d fetch a high price on the slave market. Or maybe I’ll keep you as my own personal slave, my whore who I’ll fuck every single day. Your entire purpose in life would be to wait around for me to come back and fuck you however I wanted. You’d like that, wouldn’t you Shepard!”

“ _Yes!_ ” she moaned. She wouldn’t _actually_ like that, and if he even tried to make his words into reality she would blast his head off before any one of those four eyes could blink. When they were all done in here and she’d had her fun, she was going to walk out of this room and return to her initial purpose, which was to free these hostages, protect Terra Nova and either kill or detain Balak. But for right now she was happy to play the role of the needy slut, and the picture his words painted in her head was an undeniably thrilling one, at least to someone whose desires were as twisted as hers.

Balak’s cock pounded in and out of her, forcing her body to rock in place as she kept her hands flat against the wall and allowed this disgusting batarian terrorist to use her as he wished. It was the last thing someone in her position should have been doing, but that only made Shepard want to do it more. She’d hooked up with a couple of her crew members, happily exploiting a loophole by only screwing the nonhumans who weren’t Alliance and thus didn’t have the same strict rules against fraternization, but none of those encounters had done the trick. No one on the crew of the Normandy could ever give her a good hard fuck like she needed. They all respected her too much, and as their commander that wasn’t really something she could afford to jeopardize by exposing her true tastes.

There was no such problem with Balak though. He didn’t respect her; he didn’t even like her. He outright hated her and wanted her dead. Of all of the men of questionable morals that she’d fucked, there probably hadn’t been any who loathed her to the level that Balak did. For Shepard that was a thrilling feeling that added more excitement to every thrust, every slap of his batarian balls against her human ass and every disparaging, hateful word he spoke as he fucked her.

She’d come here to resolve a hostage situation and save a human colony from imminent destruction, but for Shepard the world stood still as she shut her brain off and enjoyed the simple, sinful pleasure of this batarian fucking her hard. It was all too much for her, and it led to one inevitable conclusion. She came, and she came hard.

“Ohhh _fuck!_ ” she cried, once again thankful for the soundproof room. No one other than her and Balak could hear her scream out in orgasmic pleasure, and no one would ever believe it either. Well, some of the other disreputable dregs of the galaxy that had already fucked her might have believed it, but Shepard couldn’t imagine Balak sitting down for a beer with the likes of Harkin or that asshole politician back on Mars as they reminisced about that time they’d fucked Commander Shepard.

“I wish your team could hear you right now, Shepard,” Balak said. “I wish the hostages could hear you. I wish all of humanity could hear you. You’re their idol; the Hero of Elysium and the Savior of the Citadel. But you’re really just a slut for batarian cock, just like any of the other human women we get our hands on.”

Shepard was barely even paying attention to his words at this point. She was eager to make him cum and worked to do so, using her hands on the wall as leverage and shoving her hips back to meet him, driving her pussy against his cock and bringing an even more urgent pace to their fucking. She wasn’t hurrying this along because she was trying to get back to trying to resolve the hostage situation, the actual reason they were all here. She just wanted to make him cum, wherever he chose to do so.

“You’re not just a slut; you’re a desperate slut,” Balak said smugly. “You want my cum that badly, Shepard? Well you can have it. I’m nothing if not a generous master. I’ll give you all of the batarian cum you want.” 

He did as promised, keeping his cock buried deep inside of her as he came with a guttural sort of shout that in most instances would not have turned Shepard on in the last. But right now she rejoiced in it, just as she rejoiced in feeling him fill her up with his cum. She had remained vigilant on her shots to avoid any unwanted repercussions from her spontaneous sexual encounters; one never knew when they would suddenly have the chance to fuck a terrorist who took hostages and tried to crash an asteroid into a human colony, after all. But even if she hadn't, there was no risk of pregnancy here. It was possible for batarians and humans to have sex, but actual crossbreeding between the two species was impossible. That was fortunate, especially for the humans that were kept as batarian slaves. Their lives were awful enough without the threat of popping out batarian kids hanging over their heads too.

"You'll make a fine slave, Shepard," Balak said as he slowly pulled his cock out of her. "As soon as we finish our business here and you get tired of pretending to be a hero for your disgusting species, come and find me. You can trade in your armor for a collar."

Shepard smirked. She got the feeling that he believed what he said; he was starting to believe that she genuinely was so enamored with batarian cock that she would take her N7 armor off for good and subject herself to a life of batarian slavery. Having her offer herself up to be used like this was making him feel powerful, and in turn he was underestimating her.

That was perfect. She could find a way to use that against him and make her actual job easier. She'd only led him into this room and taken her armor off to indulge in her secret dark desire to fuck people she should logically be repulsed by. There hadn't been any real strategic element to it. But she would happily exploit his stupidity and use it to her own benefit. The moment she strapped that armor back on and they walked out of this room, the slut with a craving for villain cock would recede into the background and Commander Shepard would return in full. She would do whatever was necessary to not only save the hostages and prevent the destruction of Terra Nova, but to either take Balak into custody or, failing that, kill him. He'd just fucked her like a slut, much to her enjoyment, and one look back over her shoulder at him as she slid her plain panties back on told her that this was still how he viewed her. That would make it all the more satisfying for her when she reduced his little plot to ashes and prevented him from ever taking another human hostage.

"I feel like I know you so much better now, Balak," she said as she put her sports bra back on. "I think this will all go so much more smoothly now that you and I have shared this."

"I agree," he said. "Now I know that the so-called Hero of Elysium is nothing but a slut who is no threat to me or my plans at all." She could hear him getting dressed again behind her, but she didn't watch him. She did take a quick look at his cock, and it made her even gladder that she hadn't been facing him and watching as he fucked her. The cock was a decent size and had done the job well enough, but it was every bit as ugly as the rest of his body. She turned her head back around and kept her back to him as she picked up her armor and began putting it back on. Her ears remained alert just in case he tried to attack her while her back was turned, but he made no move to do so.

She stretched her arms out once the armor was back in place, turned to make sure he was also fully dressed again and then nodded towards the door.

"Let's get back to reality, shall we?"

\--

"You really do bear such a strong resemblance to Commander Shepard, you know."

Shepard gave a crooked grin and nodded at Donovan Hock as she slid the dress down and shimmied her way out of it, leaving her in her lacy black bra and panties. Even though she'd come here for work, she'd decided to fully commit to her disguise even with what she wore underneath the dress. Her underwear was sexy and impractical for a soldier, but she wasn't here as a soldier today. She wasn't Commander Shepard but Alison Gunn, and Alison Gunn had no reason to dress for combat.

"I get that all the time," she said, shrugging her shoulders and letting him see her half-naked body.

He'd mentioned the similarities between her and the famous human Spectre as soon as he saw her, and the way he said it left little doubt in Shepard's mind that he had a thing for her; the real her that is. Maybe his desires were similar to her own. Just as she was a soldier and a hero who couldn't get enough of being fucked by assholes like him, maybe he was a weapons dealer, smuggler and murderer who fantasized about fucking strong and powerful women like Commander Shepard. It had only taken a minute or so for her to decide that she was going to jump to accept any attempt at seduction he might use on her.

"You even look just like her underneath the dress," he said, sounding entranced as his eyes drank her in.

"You know what she looks like underneath the dress?" she asked, cocking one eyebrow at him. She certainly hadn't shown much skin in any of the press things she'd done, and she had always been extremely careful about not allowing any of her conquests to photograph or record any sort of evidence of their dirty deeds, so she had a hard time believing this prick had seen her in anything more revealing than her dress uniform, or perhaps the casual clothes she sometimes wore around the Citadel when off duty.

"I don't _know_ , but I can imagine," he said. "How could a woman as strong as Shepard not have a hard, sculpted body?" He stepped closer to her, and his hand reached out and touched her stomach, feeling the hard muscles there. "Such a work of art; strength and femininity at the same time. Just like you." His fingers stroked her abs, and then they went lower and cupped her through her lacy panties. "Perfection."

"How can you be sure?" she said lightly. "I haven't even finished getting naked yet."

"True enough," he said, chuckling, though he didn't remove his hand from her crotch. "Would you mind if I did the honors? I must confess that I've often imagined peeling Shepard's clothes off of her, and I'm afraid this is as close as I'll ever come. No offense intended, of course."

"Oh, none taken, Donovan, none taken at all," she said, giggling. "Commander Shepard's kind of a hero of mine too. It's an honor to be compared to her."

"I'm not sure I'd consider her a hero of mine, or even someone I admire very much," Hock said. "But I definitely admire her body, and would very much like to get my hands on it." His left hand joined his right on her underwear, and he looked into her eyes with both thumbs hooked into the waistband. "May I, Alison?"

"Please do," she said, grinning as he slowly slid her lacy black panties down her legs. She'd slipped her heels off when he first led her into this private bedroom, so it was easy for her to step out of her underwear once it was down around her ankles.

"Perfect," he said again. His hands reverentially stroked along her inner thighs, admiring the muscles in her legs as much as he was admiring her smooth pussy that was now bared for him. "Yes, this is just as I imagine Commander Shepard actually looks underneath that bulky armor of hers. Muscles mixed with feminine curves. How exquisite."

"So I meet your expectations, then?" she asked, offering herself up to his inspection. Obviously he thought she was merely asking if she lived up to the fantasies he held about the great Commander Shepard. Little did he know that the genuine article was right here in front of him!

"Oh yes, Alison," he breathed. His hands ran around to her other side, dipping low and cupping both firm ass cheeks. "If I didn't know better I would swear that the real Commander Shepard was right here in front of me. About the only difference I can think of is that I imagine her with a few more scars on her body, a testament to a life as a hardened soldier, but you can hardly be expected to have those, can you?"

"Of course not," she said, chuckling. "I'm no Commander Shepard, after all." All of the scars she'd accumulated previously had actually been lost when Cerberus brought her back from the dead. They'd 'improved' her by removing her imperfections, much to her annoyance. She'd already added a couple of fresh scars since returning from the dead, though she'd taken care to conceal them with makeup today, fully committing to the character she was playing.

"No," he agreed, "but you're definitely close enough to get my heart racing."

His hands went to her bra next, and she remained still and allowed him to undo her final piece of clothing and toss it aside to join her panties. He smiled, cupped her breasts and massaged them.

"You make me very hard, Alison," he said. He took one of her hands and guided it to his boxers, the only clothing he had remaining, and let her feel the prominent bulge of his arousal. "Do you feel that? Do you feel how excited I am; how much I want you?"

"Yes," she whispered. When he removed her hand and began to lower his boxers, a fun idea popped into her head. "Can I ask you for a favor, Donovan?"

"Ask me for the world and I'll give it to you," he said. "Would you like the head of the former Statue of Liberty? It is priceless, but at the moment I'd be tempted to gift it to you."

"I don't want anything as fancy as that," she said, giggling. She _would_ like to retrieve that, as well as the other countless priceless stolen artifacts he had in his possession, but that was going to have to wait. They were here for the graybox Hock had taken from Kasumi's partner Keiji after murdering him; Kasumi had slipped in under her cloak and should hopefully be proceeding with the heist while she kept Hock occupied in here. The recovery of any other stolen goods would have to wait until that was taken care of. And besides, Shepard had other things on her mind right now.

"And what would you like then, Alison?" he asked as he tossed his underwear aside. His cock was already hard after his ogling of her body, or more specifically the similarities between the body of 'Alison Gunn' and that of his imagined Commander Shepard. She wasn't disappointed with what she saw, not in the least. This was one of the larger cocks she'd seen, at least among human men.

She leaned in so her lips were right next to his ear. "I want you to call me Shepard," she whispered.

His eyes flared, and he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her into a deep, possessive kiss. As much as he'd been admiring her prior to this, his lust had been sent into a different stratosphere now. That was just as she'd expected, given his fetish for Shepard. So often these encounters were made hotter because the man fucking her enjoyed exploiting the power dynamics and dominating a soldier as strong and respected as her. In this case she couldn't let Hock know that she was truly Commander Shepard; it would ruin the entire mission and place Kasumi in grave danger. But she could do the next best thing, which was to engage in a little bit of role-play with the smuggler who fetishized her so strongly.

Hock’s hands spent lots of time groping, squeezing and smacking her ass as they kissed and she began to think that maybe it wasn’t just Commander Shepard that he had a fixation on. This was confirmed when he led her over to the bed and then grabbed a bottle of lube before he joined her.

“I’m going to fuck your ass, Shepard,” he said. He didn’t phrase it like a question; he was telling her what to do. He was using Alison Gunn to live out his fantasies of dominating the great Commander Shepard, never knowing that it actually _was_ Commander Shepard who was currently on his bed. It was Commander Shepard who spread her legs and did not resist as he applied the lube and prepared her for what was to come.

“Do it,” she grunted, and she dropped the flirty, giggly persona she’d adopted as Alison Gunn and let the soldier come out. If he wanted to fuck Commander Shepard’s ass, she would give him Commander Shepard, even if he didn’t know just how true to life her performance actually was.

They shared a groan as he lined his cock up and penetrated her anus.

“Fuck, so nice and tight,” he managed to get out. “You work hard for an ass like this, don’t you, Shepard?”

“Damn right I do,” she said. “Gotta be in peak physical condition if I’m going to go around saving the galaxy and pulling the Council’s head out of its own ass, right?”

Hock bit out a laugh, but he was more concerned with pushing his cock deeper into her ass than he was with carrying on a conversation. He wasn’t exactly gentle with her, but he probably couldn’t move as fast as he really wanted to either. He was right when he called it a tight fit. While Shepard was sure as hell no anal virgin, she hadn’t been with anyone bold enough to try and stick it up her ass since Cerberus rebuilt her. And she didn’t know whether it was because it had been so long or if Cerberus had made some more ‘improvements’ when rebuilding her, but her ass felt as full as it had the first time she’d ever tried anal sex. It was good that he’d at least lubed her up, because otherwise this might have been too painful for even someone with her unique desires to enjoy.

As it was, there was just the right combination of pleasure and discomfort for this to be quote pleasurable indeed for Shepard, though she wasn’t enjoying it half as much as Hock was. She looked up into his face and saw the same kind of appreciative appraisal and satisfaction that she imagined he wore when he found a particularly valuable stolen one of a kind artifact. He was probably thanking his good fortune that he’d found someone who looked so strikingly similar to Commander Shepard and who was willing to let him fuck her ass like this.

“That’s it, Shepard!” he shouted. “You’re not so strong and powerful now, are you? You’re just another piece of my collection; another beautiful work of art to be admired by a connoisseur like me.”

She nearly snorted at his ridiculous taunt, but she worried if she did so she might give herself away. So she just grinned up at him and moaned as he continued to desperately rock his hips into her. His good-sized cock slid back and forth, pushing deeper inside of her ass than anything had been since that time she’d mounted a krogan mercenary back before the original Normandy got destroyed by the Collectors. She had to give it to him; for all his faults, Hock knew how to fuck.

He didn’t finish inside of her ass, which she was thankful for. She was either going to have to make a speedy escape with Kasumi or fight her way out of here; either way, doing so with cum dripping from her ass wouldn’t have been any fun at all. Instead he straddled her head, held his cock and sprayed his cum all over her face. He wasn’t the first man to make that choice, and he wouldn’t be the last. It seemed like the more her fame grew, the more obsessed men like him became with dirtying her face with their seed. Well, that was fine. If he wanted to admire his handiwork and appreciate the work of art that was Commander Shepard’s face covered in his cum, she would let him. She kept her eyes open and stared up at him, wanting to complete the visual.

“Now that is a masterpiece,” he said breathlessly, leaning back on his knees and wiping the sweat from his forehead. “I wish I could hire a master painter to immortalize this picture. And imagine the attention it would draw! I could write a disclaimer that the woman depicted was _not_ truly Commander Shepard and no one would believe me. It’s just a shame the real woman almost surely isn’t as agreeable as you, Alison. That the vaunted Commander Shepard would ever subject herself to a submissive anal fucking like that is too far-fetched to be believed.”

“Oh, who knows?” Shepard said, shrugging her shoulders. She didn’t wipe the cum off of her face yet; that could wait. “If you ever meet the real Commander Shepard, I think she might surprise you. Sometimes even the most celebrated heroes have dark fantasies and dirty cravings that need satisfying.”


	2. Better with Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard's adventures as a villain-fucking slut continue, and now she gets some of her friends in on the act. (Femshep/Tali/Harkin, Femshep/Miranda/Shadow Broker)

Commander Shepard continued to enjoy fucking and being fucked by the scum of the galaxy. No matter how her fame grew or how morally repulsive the villain in question was, she could not help herself. Shepard did her job and she did it extremely well, and if she wanted to have her fun on top of it, well, that was nobody’s business but her own.

But eventually she decided to _make it_ someone else’s business. As fun as it was to fuck a nasty villain, Shepard soon began to fantasize about how much more fun it would be if she roped some of her attractive female crew members into joining her. It was risky, she knew; riskier than what she’d already been doing. What if they refused? What if they spilled her secret to Alliance command or whoever else might make use of such information? It was these worries that held Shepard back from exploring this new addition to her fetish. But these legitimate concerns could only keep Shepard at bay for so long.

She was a thrill seeker; she always had been. And the thing about thrill seekers was that the bigger the inherent risk, the more they wanted to do it. It was why she’d always driven the Mako with such reckless abandon that her squad mates, hardened soldiers all, screamed like little frightened children every time she drove up a cliff or flew through the air at top speed without regard for where she landed or how rough said landing would be. But as fun as taking the Mako out for a spin and making Garrus piss himself had been, there was nothing that scratched Shepard’s itch quite like fucking villains and assholes she wasn’t supposed to.

Now she wanted to share her secret taboo with her friends.

\--

Most of the squad was surprised when Shepard made the call to spare the life of Harkin, now calling himself Fade. He had been an asshole the first time they’d met him and had only gotten worse since then. Garrus had clearly wanted to take him down, but Shepard had interceded and insisted that she would personally take him into custody.

And she would. When she was done with him she was going to turn him into his old buddies at C-Sec and let them lock him up. He was an asshole who deserved to be locked up, and Shepard wasn’t so caught up in her fetish that she would allow him to escape justice. She was just going to have a little fun with him first. And she wouldn’t be doing it alone.

“I knew you’d be back for more, Shepard,” Harkin said, leering at her as she stripped out of her clothes. “Couldn’t get enough of me the last time, eh?”

“Yes, you’re too charming to resist, Harkin,” she said dryly. “Now shut up and stay still. I’ve got a surprise for you.” She banged on the door behind her. “You can come in now.”

The door opened and Tali’Zorah stepped in, completely naked save for the mask she still wore on her head. While she’d had a very good idea of what Tali’s face looked like by now, it was the first time Shepard had ever seen her quarian squad mate without her suit on. It was the first time she’d seen _any_ quarian naked, come to think of it, and it seemed quite a shame. She was clearly humanoid; quarians seemed to more closely resemble humans than a lot of the other species, such as krogan and turians. And yet she still had distinctive features that marked her as a different species, and of course there was the fact that she only had three fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot.

“Is that a _quarian_ you’ve brought me, Shepard?!” Harkin asked, sounding legitimately astonished. “Now I know you love me! I didn’t think you people _ever_ took those suits off!”

“They don’t, usually,” Shepard said. “She had to take a massive amount of antibiotics and supplements to come in here, and I’ve sterilized the place quite thoroughly. Tali put herself through a shitload of stuff to join me today, Harkin, so you’d better be on your best behavior.” The term best behavior had to be applied loosely to a bastard like Harkin, of course. Even him at his best behavior would not be likely to make many friends or inspire any loyalty in anyone, but that was sort of the whole point.

“I don’t know about this, Shepard,” Tali mumbled, looking down. It was hard to tell with her bright skin tone, but Shepard had a feeling that she would see a blush on her friend’s cheeks if she hadn’t had her mask on.

“You’ve taken all the precautions necessary,” Shepard reminded her. “You just can’t take Harkin’s semen inside of you, and that won’t be a problem, because if he even _thinks_ about doing that I will cut his balls off and feed them to him.” She looked over her shoulder at Harkin, letting him see how deadly serious she was, and the lecherous grin on his face faded quickly when he got a look at her. This was not the slutty side of Shepard staring him down, but the Commander who had killed Saren and was currently putting together a team to take on a suicide run against the Collectors. He nodded quickly, licking his suddenly dry lips, and Shepard dismissed him from her mind and focused on Tali.

“It’s not that,” Tali said. “ _Him_? Why did you choose him, of all people?” She looked and sounded disgusted, and it made Shepard grin.

“That look of revulsion on your face? That shudder when you looked over and saw Harkin staring at your tits? _That’s_ why I chose him,” Shepard said. “You came to me because you wanted to get fucked. You wanted to get dirty. That’s what you said.”

“I was drunk at the time,” Tali protested.

“Yes you were,” Shepard said, smiling at the memory. Tali getting drunk and shaking her ass was not something she would soon forget. Even through that suit it had been easy to see how blessed her friend had been when it came to the size of her ass and her hips. “But that doesn’t make what you said any less true. If anything it makes it even _more_ true, because you weren’t worried about your morals or your dignity or what anyone else expects from you. You let down your guard, and you told me you wanted to _fuck_. You said you wanted to have rough, angry sex with someone you didn't care about and would hopefully never see again. Well, here’s your opportunity.”

“Opportunity’s knocking,” Harkin said. He patted his lap, wrapped his hand around his cock and began to stroke it. “Come and take it.” Tali winced, and Shepard scoffed and shook her head.

“You’re really not helping your cause at all here, Harkin,” Shepard said. “Why don’t you just sit there and let me do the talking, alright?” He grumbled but did as she said. “I know you don’t like him, Tali. You’re not supposed to; that’s the point. He’s a dickhead. And if there’s one thing I’ve learned in my life, it’s that no one can fuck you as hard as a dickhead.”

Tali looked down, clearly still indecisive. She’d been nervous but excited when Shepard got her to go along with her plan, but was now experiencing cold feet.

“I can see that you’re still not sure,” Shepard said. “Why don’t you just stand there and watch me for now, and then you can decide whether or not you want to join in later?” Tali nodded absently and watched as Shepard bent over in front of Harkin and shook her ass at him.

“Come and get it, _Fade_ ,” she said. “Or have you forgotten how to fuck a woman while I’ve been away?” Harkin grunted and stood up, obviously angry about the affront to his ability. That was exactly what she’d been going for, of course. She wanted him to fuck her seriously, and he was going to need to bring his best. She’d had a wide range of experiences with not just human men but villains and assholes from other species as well since the time she’d let him fuck her in the back room in Chora’s Den, and he had a lot to try and live up to if he was going to make this worth her while.

“I’ll show you what I can do, Shepard,” he said as he put his hands on her hips and brushed his cock against her. “I just hope you can still take it.” Harkin shoved his hips forward and penetrated her, but it was not her pussy he stuck his cock inside. No, this time he had gone for her ass instead. Shepard grunted in surprise at the unexpected anal intrusion. “Yeah, that’s much better,” he said as he pushed forward into her ass. “I always regretted not fucking your ass the last time you were here. Good thing you came back for more so I can make up for that mistake.”

It was a good thing indeed. Shepard hadn’t expected him to go for her ass, but she wasn’t complaining about it. It wasn’t like she hadn’t been fucked in the ass before, and Harkin’s wasn’t even the biggest cock she’d had up there. If he thought he was going to break her by taking her ass instead of her pussy, he was going to be sorely disappointed. He was welcome to do his best, because Shepard was going to enjoy herself regardless.

She was less concerned with the cock plunging in and out of her butt and more interested in how it might be affecting their viewing audience of one. She’d gotten into this position so she could watch how Tali reacted to all of this, and that’s where her focus was now even as Harkin did his best to fuck her ass hard from behind. She was not disappointed by what she saw. As shocked as Tali was by what she was seeing, Shepard could tell she was intrigued too. Morals aside, Tali was excited as she watched her commander get butt fucked by this pathetic disgraced former C-Sec officer. Shepard hadn't been kidding about honesty coming out when the alcohol took over and lowered your defenses. It had helped her admit what she really wanted once upon a time, and it had also given her a glimpse at the woman inside of that protective quarian suit. She'd been looking for a way to share her secret desires with her friends, and shy little Tali had given her the perfect opening.

As the pounding got underway Tali's arousal was obvious. She tried to hide it at first, but soon enough she got so caught up in what she was watching that her hands absently played with her body. One three-fingered hand cupped and squeezed a breast while the other dipped between her legs and played with her pussy. Whether she had shaved or quarians were naturally hairless down there, Tali was bare and beautiful between her legs. Shepard watched one of her fingers slide into her pussy and grinned in satisfaction. She wasn't going to call it out, at least not yet, but seeing the proof of Tali's interest had Shepard feeling quite pleased. At last she'd been able to drag one of her friends into her depravity with her.

"Miss me, Shepard?" Harkin asked, grunting as he slammed his hips forward and fucked her ass with all his might. "You kept me around because you just couldn't get enough of this dick, right?"

"You got it, Harkin," she said, deadpan. "I'm addicted." It was at least somewhat true, though it wasn't him she was addicted to. It was the thrill that she could only get from dickheads like him that she couldn't get enough of. C-Sec was welcome to lock his ass up after she was done with him, but she was going to have her fun first.

He gave it to her pretty good, she would give him that much. She was always up for a good hard ass fucking, and Harkin was doing a decent job of it. But even as his cock pushed deep into her and his hands slapped her firm ass cheeks, Shepard's eyes remained on Tali. Tali was gasping and breathing heavily inside of her mask as her hand moved faster between her legs, and Shepard wouldn't be surprised if she would cum if she kept it up. She didn't want that though. As exciting as it would be to watch her friend finger herself to an orgasm, Shepard might have been able to talk her into doing that and letting her watch back on the Normandy. She'd brought Tali here for a reason; she wanted to watch Harkin fuck her, and it was for her own benefit at least as much as it was about helping Tali take care of her own hidden desires.

"You ready to try him on for yourself, Tali?" she asked. The quarian's eyes had closed inside of her mask as she lost herself in her own little world, but they snapped back open now as Shepard addressed her.

"I don't know," Tali said, suddenly timid and unsure of herself again now that she was being put on the spot.

"Ah, is the little quarian scared?" Harkin asked, mocking her. "Afraid the big bad human's going to wreck you?"

"Shut up," Shepard said, rolling her eyes. She pushed Harkin off of her and stepped away to look at Tali. "Maybe your needs are different than mine," she said, looking at Tali thoughtfully.

"What do you mean, Shepard?" Tali asked.

"Give me a second." As she thought about it and compared her personality to Tali's, she saw the differences between them. She was the strong, confident soldier who liked to indulge and allow villains to fuck her and make her submit. While Tali was a capable fighter, she lacked Shepard's confidence and authority. Maybe what she needed was to explore the side of herself that she rarely let out. Shepard snapped her fingers and pointed at Tali.

"I've got it," she said triumphantly. "What you need isn't to let an asshole like Harkin fuck you. What you need is to shove an asshole like Harkin down, climb on top of him and fuck him like the strong, badass bitch you really are." Tali gasped and shook her head, but Shepard wasn't fooled. She'd struck on something here; she knew it.

"As if the suit rat could ever dominate me," Harkin said, scoffing. "Either get your ass back over here so I can stick my dick back into it, or get out of the way and let me show the quarian bitch a good time. Either way, stop wasting my time and--"

"Oh, _do_ shut up, you bosh'tet," Tali snapped. Shepard grinned.

" _Make_ him shut up, Tali," she said, egging her friend on. "Go show him what you can do. Show him you can dominate him."

There was still more hesitation, but Tali looked back and forth between Harkin and Shepard before stepping around her human friend and advancing on the former C-Sec officer. Harkin still looked arrogant and dismissive as Tali got closer to him, but then she roughly shoved his chest and he stumbled down into the chair.

Tali swung her body onto Harkin's lap, and Shepard now had a spectacular view of those hips and ass. Somehow they looked even bigger and better without the suit. She could make a fucking killing stripping on Omega and shaking that ass on a stage, if there weren't health risks for her in taking that suit off without precautions (and Omega was _far_ from a sterilized environment.)

Tali had confessed to Shepard that she'd lost her virginity with a fellow quarian during the void of time in between the original Normandy getting destroyed and Cerberus bringing Shepard back from the dead. But based on her comments about it Shepard was sure that Tali's first time, and all of the times that followed it, had been very tame, vanilla and loving. This was almost definitely the first time Tali had ever gotten on top and dominated someone, be they someone she cared about or an asshole like Harkin.

If this truly was the first time Tali had ever been the one to do the fucking, she was a natural at it. She drove those big hips down onto Harkin with incredible force, and that fat ass jiggled and shook wildly every time it clapped down against Harkin's legs. Shepard's instincts had been right. While she preferred to get down and dirty and let assholes like Harkin have their way with her, what Tali really wanted and needed was the chance to shove scum like this down and show them just how much stronger she was.

Tali looked right at home riding Harkin's cock. She rode it hard, driving her hips down onto him, rocking and grinding and doing whatever she felt like doing to him whether he liked it or not. Unlike in Chora's Den with Shepard or when he'd been buttfucking her minutes earlier, Harkin was not allowed the illusion of dominance here. There could be no question about who was calling the shots and controlling things here. Harkin's hands tried to grab onto Tali's huge ass, not that Shepard could blame him on that, but Tali batted them away effortlessly.

"You do not deserve to touch me," Tali said. "You will sit there and keep your hands to yourself, and you will enjoy this last bit of fun before we turn you over to C-Sec. Is that understood?"

"Hey, I don't know who you think you are, but I--"

" _Shut up!_ " Tali snapped, stopping her bouncing and putting her hands on either side of Harkin's face, holding his head in a firm grip. "You have no control here. You are worthless; you are trash. You're nothing but a walking dick for me to ride, and once you've outlived your usefulness I _will_ be turning you in to C-Sec. If the next words out of your mouth are not ' _Yes, Tali, I understand_ ', I will get off of your lap and we'll be hauling you off to C-Sec with that pathetic hard-on sticking out, but not before I smack you across the face. Now what do you say?"

There was a long pause, and Shepard wondered whether Harkin was going to submit or if he was going to continue to try and assert himself. She wasn't sure which option she would prefer. Watching Tali dominate Harkin and join Shepard in her depravity (albeit in her own unique way) was fun, but she would get a kick out of it if Harkin challenged her and Tali smacked him around too. She was in for a show either way.

The answer came before Harkin actually opened his mouth. His hands stopped trying to reach for Tali's delectable ass and hung limply at his sides instead, and he sighed and hung his head.

"Yes, Tali, I understand," he mumbled. He clearly wasn't happy about it, but he knew he was beaten. There was no way he could have made it out of the room, not with both Tali and Shepard there. Escape was futile and he would be going into a C-Sec cell at the end of the day no matter what, so he might as well enjoy his last taste of freedom. Doing so was making his pride take a hit, but a wounded ego and Tali's ass smacking his legs as she rode him hard was obviously preferable to a bruised face and a raging case of blue balls heading into captivity.

"That's much better," Tali said. "Now I'm going to ride you hard, and you're going to get me off. If you even _think_ about cumming inside of me I will make you _beg_ to be handed over to C-Sec."

Harkin nodded quickly, and Shepard began to play with herself as Tali put him in his place. This had not gone at all the way Shepard had envisioned it would, but there was nothing wrong with that. Everyone had their own tastes, and she was thrilled to be able to help Tali find an outlet for hers.

\--

"Information is not cheap, Shepard. And this information is more expensive than most."

"I'm well aware of that," Shepard said, glancing up at the massive yahg. "But you must think that there's at least a chance that I might be able to pay you what you want. Otherwise why would you bring us here, Shadow Broker?"

Shepard did not yet know of her friend Liara's obsession with getting to the Shadow Broker and freeing her friend Feron. If she'd known that she would have to hunt him down in the future this meeting might well have gone very differently, if it had happened at all. But Liara had not yet confided in her at this time, so she didn't accept the meeting with that mindset when the Shadow Broker's agents made contact and said that their boss would be willing to meet with her and Miranda in person to discuss the information they were trying to acquire.

"You would never have found me unless I reached out to you," the Shadow Broker said, not answering Shepard's question directly yet. "It has been years since I met with anyone in person like this."

"And yet you made an exception for us," Miranda said. "Why?"

The gorgeous Cerberus operative was impatient, and Shepard could understand why. It was for Miranda's sake that they were here. Until recently Shepard hadn't expected Miranda Lawson to ever confide in her for anything, but Miranda had broken down and come to her because she simply had nowhere else to turn. She'd heard whispers that her father was gathering his resources to try and reclaim Miranda's younger sister Oriana, and she wanted desperately to protect her. But Henry Lawson was no fool. He was covering his tracks well, and no matter how deep Shepard and Miranda dug they could not find a clear trail that would lead them to how and when Miranda's father was preparing to make his move. And then the Shadow Broker's people approached them, suggesting not just a payment for an exchange of information like the Shadow Broker normally operated but instead arranging this in-person meeting with the two of them. They were not in the Shadow Broker's actual base of operations; when Shepard had to help Liara find him later, they would have to work hard to track him down. But even meeting in this throwaway location was an unusual step for the Shadow Broker to take, and both she and Miranda realized that there had to be something special behind it.

"I may operate in the shadows, but I still have the same needs and desires that any other creature does," the Shadow Broker said.

Shepard did not let it show on her face, but internally she was thrilled. She could see where this was going easily enough, and she embraced it. She'd never fucked anything near the size of this yahg, and on top of that she could feel that same rush shooting through her that she did when fucking someone who was openly hostile towards her. The Shadow Broker hadn't shown any sign of aggression or antagonism towards them yet, but it would be all but impossible for someone in his position to keep his hands clean. Maybe he wasn't interested in wiping out civilization or committing mass murder like some of the men she'd fucked, but there was still a clear sense of villainy from this creature. 

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Miranda asked. Shepard could tell that her companion was not nearly as enthused about the idea as she was. That was to be expected; she hadn’t yet been introduced to the pleasures of debasing herself in this way. But Shepard would bet that she was going to have to get over it very quickly. While she would be happy to take the yahg on all by herself, there was surely a reason he’d asked both of them to be here.

“You’re smart, Miss Lawson,” the Shadow Broker said. “For a human at least. I’m sure you’ve figured it out by now. The only question is how badly you want the information I can give you.”

“We have plenty of credits,” Miranda tried, “plus I’m sure the Illusive Man will provide additional funding if necessary. Surely there are easier ways to—“

“If I wanted credits you wouldn’t be meeting me face to face,” the Shadow Broker said. “You’re here because I have needs which must be met like any other species.”

“Why us?” Miranda asked. “With the amount of credits you have surely it wouldn’t take much for you to get someone out here to help with that.”

“I’m bored of the for-pay types,” the Shadow Broker said. “I want something new, and you, Miss Lawson, are said to be genetic perfection among your species. You’re also desperate enough to protect your sister that you’re going to say yes.” Miranda looked like she wanted to object, but she couldn’t. Shepard had already reached the conclusion that Miranda would do absolutely anything for her younger sister, and clearly the Shadow Broker had enough intel on her to be confident of that as well. Miranda would shield her sister from Henry Lawson’s clutches at all costs, even if that meant fucking a yahg.

“And what about Shepard?” Miranda asked. “Why bring her here as well? She might be willing to go into a firefight with me if necessary, but I can’t imagine that she’s going to put herself through this on my behalf.” The Shadow Broker laughed, and it was a deep, rumbling thing.

“That’s because Cerberus intelligence isn’t as good as mine,” he said. “I don’t expect Shepard to join in out of any obligation towards you. I expect her to join in because she wants to. You should see the files on her. Evil humans, krogan, even the batarians that she hates so much—Shepard has fucked them all, even when there was no strategic necessity to do so. You worked so hard to bring her back and recreate her exactly as she was, but you didn’t even know what a depraved human you were bringing back.”

Miranda looked at Shepard strangely and then shook her head. “No, that can’t be true, can it? I’d heard rumors, but they were so ridiculous that I dismissed them along with all of the other unfounded speculation surrounding Shepard’s life.”

Shepard knew what Miranda meant. Some people who wanted to discredit Shepard had made a habit of spreading malicious lies about her, painting her as everything from a genocidal maniac to a demon who ate turian babies for breakfast and, yes, even a sex-crazed nymphomaniac whose tastes ran to the extreme. The sensational nature of all the lies and speculation surrounding her life served Shepard’s purposes well. The fiction worked wonders for obscuring her very real sexual depravity, but it didn’t surprise her that the Shadow Broker had been able to pick through the lies and see the truth.

“He’s right, Miranda,” she said, grinning shamelessly at her second in command, who looked back at her horrified. “I love getting fucked like a slut.” Shepard wasn’t worried about Miranda spreading word of this to anyone else. She was going to help her protect her beloved sister, after all, and if that didn’t buy Miranda’s complete and utter silence, what could? She turned to look at the Shadow Broker, and her smile turned naughty. “And I’m betting this big fucker can show me something I’ve never seen before.”

The Shadow Broker pushed back the table that had been concealing the lower half of his body and revealed that he was completely naked from the waist down. What Shepard saw pointing at her was the biggest cock she’d ever seen. She knew without question that trying to take the entirety of that monstrosity inside of her would literally kill her. She had been strong before her death and was even stronger now that Miranda and Cerberus had done their work, but not even her enhanced body could take a cock like that. It was physically impossible.

“Ooh, that’s what I’m talking about,” she said, staring at that massive cock hungrily. “But I’m hoping we can reach some kind of compromise though, because there’s no amount of medigel in the galaxy that can fix me if I try and take that thing inside of me,” she said. The yahg laughed again.

“I don’t expect you to take it all inside of you, Shepard,” he said. “All you need to do to get all of the information I have on Henry Lawson’s plan for Oriana is make me orgasm once. And Miranda has to help you too, of course.”

“Well, what do you say, Miranda?” Shepard asked, looking over at the woman who had put her back together and brought her back from the dead. “Ready to get a yahg off to save your sister?” She held her hand out to Miranda, who stared at Shepard like she’d never seen her before in her life. In all her study of her Miranda had never learned the truth about who she was, or maybe it would be more accurate to say that she’d simply refused to believe the evidence presented. Now she was getting a glimpse at the true Shepard, the woman and her vices that existed beneath the surface of her legendry reputation and famous deeds. The legends were true and the deeds were real, or at least most of them had been, but this was true too. She was the first human Spectre and the Savior of the Citadel, but she was also the horny slut who couldn’t get enough of the cocks of villains and scum.

Miranda obviously wanted to be anywhere else but here, but she sighed, got up, walked over to Shepard and took her outstretched hand. Her grip was loose but she allowed Shepard to lead her over right in front of where the Shadow Broker was sitting. The cock somehow looked even bigger now that she was seeing it up close, and Miranda seemed to feel the same way. She gawked at the cock, held her hand up in front of her as if to measure it, and shook her head at her findings.

“How in the hell are we supposed to even begin?” Miranda asked. Shepard eyed the cock thoughtfully, but she wasn’t looking at it dubiously like Miranda was. She was surveying and imagining the different things she could do with this. Simple physics told her that she couldn’t fit all of it inside of her without destroying her insides beyond repair, but she would wager that she could take at least a fourth of it inside of her safely. She might even be able to fit about half of it if she really tried her hardest, though that would result in quite a bit of pain.

It wasn’t just about her though. The Shadow Broker had made it clear that Miranda was expected to help as well, and she needed to factor the other woman into any of her plans.

“You get down on your knees and lick his balls,” Shepard said. Miranda wrinkled her nose in disgust and looked at the yahg’s giant testicles dubiously.

“And what are you going to be doing while I’m down there doing something so repulsive?” Miranda asked. Shepard could hear the disgust in her voice.

“I’m going to ride his cock,” she said. Miranda’s disgust turned into shock as she heard what Shepard was planning.

“You’re going to rip yourself apart,” she said. “And I’m not going to be able to put you back together this time.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Shepard said, looking away from Miranda’s horrified face and staring at the Shadow Broker’s cock. “I’m always up for a challenge.” She looked away from the yahg’s cock, difficult though that was, and up into his face instead. “How about it, big guy? Does that sound acceptable to you?”

“I expected you to use your mouths only,” the Shadow Broker said. “Humans are notoriously delicate creatures. But if you want to try it, I won’t stop you.”

Shepard smirked. That sounded suspiciously like a challenge to her, and she had never been able to resist stepping up and meeting a challenge, especially one that related to her sexual prowess and stamina. And the Shadow Broker had probably known that. He’d probably looked at his files and examined the information he’d collected on her and known exactly how she would respond to such a challenge. 

“Sounds like we’ve got a deal,” she said as she began to peel her armor off.

\--

Shepard had known she would be in for a challenge, but this was a far bigger challenge than it had appeared. And that was truly saying something.

She’d sat down and rocked her hips back and forth on him at first, settling for a little bit of grinding before she actually took him inside of her. As much as she was looking forward to getting that cock in, she knew she was only going to be able to manage so much. It was imperative for her to get as much done as she could before she actually got to fucking him.

She could only tease him (and herself) for so long before the temptation became too much for her to ignore. She raised her hips above him, bit her lip and parted her lips to take him inside, groaning as he penetrated her.

“Holy shit!” Shepard said. She looked down, hardly able to believe that she barely had more than the tip of his cock inside of her. It shouldn’t be legal to feel so full with so much cock still left to go. Taking half of it inside of her seemed like a far more daunting task now in practice than it had when this was purely theoretical. 

“Now you can see why I only expected you to use your mouth,” the yahg said. “Humans are pretty breakable. You can always just give up, get on your knees and join your friend down there.”

Shepard looked over her shoulder at Miranda. She couldn’t honestly say whether Miranda had warmed up to her task by now or if she still hated every second of it. It was hard to tell since Miranda’s eyes were not visible and her lips were busy licking and kissing at the Shadow Broker’s balls. Unlike Shepard, this had not been something Miranda would have ever done without a damn good reason to do so, such as saving her sister from her evil father. But she was down there, and to her credit she seemed to be giving the job her all. She wanted to get the information that the yahg had on her sister, and if she had to spend all night tonguing his balls to get it that was what she was going to do. Shepard couldn’t speak from experience since she didn’t have the equipment required, but it seemed like Miranda’s efforts were appreciated if the yahg’s groans were anything to go by.

It was easy for Shepard to imagine getting down there beside her and joining her in kissing and licking the Shadow Broker’s balls. She had no doubt that there was more than enough room down there for both of them. What a sight they would make, the most famous human in the galaxy and the genetically engineered vision of human perfection side by side slurping on a pair of massive yahg testicles like they were a couple of cheap whores too dirty to work for Aria on Omega! Shepard could picture it in her head, and it was a damn appealing vision.

“No,” she said, shaking her head. She seriously considered it for a few seconds, but as tempting as the idea was, she still had something to prove. This wasn’t just about her indulging in her fetish, not anymore. She wanted to prove that she could take his cock; she wanted to prove that she wasn’t some weak human that was easy to break. She wanted to prove it to the Shadow Broker, but more importantly she wanted to prove it to herself. Riding this cock was going to be the biggest sexual challenge she had faced in her life up to this point, but Shepard was going to prove that she was up to the challenge.

She slowly slid her hips a bit further down, taking more of the yahg’s giant dick inside of her. She looked down to see where she had stopped and was frustrated to see that he was still only about 1/3rd of the way inside of her. Even in her current determined state she wasn’t foolish enough to think that she could take it all in, but she would be damned if she couldn’t get him at least halfway down.

“Not bad, Shepard,” the yahg said. “You’ve already done better than any human I’ve ever seen.”

“You’ve never met a human like me,” she barked. She could feel her teeth grinding together as she forced her body down lower still, and she groaned as she took more of it in. She felt fuller than she ever had in her life, but when she stopped to check her progress again she was gratified to note that she now had roughly half of his cock inside of her. She’d done it!

“Truly impressive, Shepard,” the Shadow Broker said, and Shepard could tell that he meant it. He had not been expecting this out of her, and knowing that she’d exceeded his expectations made her smile. “But you realize sex isn’t just about sitting there doing nothing, right? If I wanted that there would have been much easier ways to get it than meeting you here.”

She nodded. He had a point. While she was happy with her progress so far, she couldn’t afford to stop and pat herself on the back now just because she’d hit her target. Her job was to make him cum, and it didn’t matter what species it was: pleasure required movement. She pulled herself back up and started to ride his cock. But she couldn’t ride it in a conventional way of course, or not the way she usually liked to ride a cock at least. There would be a bit of up and down but she couldn’t throw her full effort into bouncing away on him like she normally would have. Instead she was going to need to be a little more creative and make fuller use of some of the other techniques she had at her disposal.

Shepard went up and down on the Shadow Broker’s cock, but she also wiggled her hips from side to side. In a sort of version of how she might suck a guy’s cock at times, she focused on just the head, humping across it teasingly, taking it inside of her and wiggling from side to side. She wasn’t used to moving so much of her body while focusing on only the head of a man’s cock, but this was a unique situation and it called for a unique solution. She also got creative, reaching underneath to stroke his cock. There was still plenty of it left to stroke, even with Miranda moving on from focusing exclusively on his balls and licking and kissing the base of his shaft as well. Miranda could lick as high up as she liked, but there was still ample room for Shepard to pump his cock with both hands.

“You might not be able to physically handle me, humans, but I’ll give you this: you’re creative,” the Shadow Broker said. “And you make a good team.”

Shepard could agree with that completely. She didn’t always get along with or like Miranda. The Cerberus operative frequently came across as distant and cold, and she wasn’t exactly someone that warmed up to or trusted others easily. But even before she had come to Shepard in her desperation and begged for her help in trying to protect Oriana, they had still made a great team on the battlefield. Miranda’s biotic skill was a solid replacement for Liara since the asari was busy being all mysterious in her office, and Shepard had known that whatever else Miranda might be, she could be relied on in a firefight. Whether they were friends or not had never mattered much, because their goals had been the same. Cerberus was out to protect humanity’s interests, and with the Collectors wiping out entire human settlements, that meant Shepard and Cerberus (and by extension Miranda) were fighting for the same thing at least temporarily.

They had common cause this time as well, though it wasn’t the Collectors they had to worry about. They both had their own reasons to make sure the yahg enjoyed himself. Miranda was obviously motivated by a desire to protect her sister, and that desire allowed her to look beyond her own disgust and lick and kiss the Shadow Broker’s balls and rub her face against the bottom of his cock. As for Shepard, while she was happy to be doing something that should hopefully help Miranda’s innocent younger sister stay safe, she wouldn’t even bother pretending that this was her primary motivation. She would have taken off her armor and climbed aboard this massive cock even if there was no information offered and no reward presented to her. The challenge of trying to fuck herself on this cock was all the reward she needed.

Their reasons for doing this may have been vastly different, but Shepard and Miranda formed as effective a team as ever. Shepard used all her skills and all her determination to ride this massive cock as best she could, and Miranda used her desire to keep her sister safe to overcome whatever disgust she had and lick the Shadow Broker's cock as well as any trained whore could have. Would either one of them have been able to handle him all by herself? Maybe not. But the two of them working together made for a potent combination, and they were both working hard and giving it everything they had to make him happy.

The Shepard and Miranda combination was as potent on the Shadow Broker's cock as it was when fighting the Collectors. The Shadow Broker began to grunt, and about thirty seconds later he put one beefy hand on Shepard's waist and lifted her off of his cock as easily as if she was a child. She kicked her legs unhappily as he put her down on the ground.

"What was that all about?!" she said, glaring up at him. "You were about to cum, and I wanted to take it inside of me!" She'd never taken a load from a yahg before, and she wanted to see what it was like.

"I know you did," the Shadow Broker said, sounding amused. "But it would not have ended well. Your insides would not be able to take it. Now get down on your knees next to Miss Lawson."

Shepard begged to differ on that, and she wanted to prove him wrong, but he'd given the order. She was not the commander here; he was the one calling the shots. She reluctantly got down on her knees in front of Miranda, who looked like quite a mess now that Shepard could see her face more clearly. Her cheeks were covered in saliva, her lipstick was smeared and her normally perfect hair was in disarray. She had definitely given her all for her sister's sake.

"I'm impressed, Miranda," Shepard said. "You're a natural." Miranda turned her head and shot her a look of annoyance and disgust, but the effect was completely ruined by the mess the Shadow Broker had made of her face. And then it only got more messy, because the Shadow Broker turned Miranda's head back straight to look at him with one hand, and the other hand held his massive cock and pointed it at them both as he came.

Shepard quickly realized that the Shadow Broker had been completely right to pull her off of his cock. However she might have felt about it, she would not have been able to take this load inside of her. The Shadow Broker came and just kept coming. Great ropes of cum shot out from his cock one after the other, again and again and again without any end in sight, and every single one was large enough to splatter across both of their faces. Miranda gasped in shock at the start, and even Shepard in all her experience getting fucked by all kinds of dangerous men regardless of species had to admit that this was beyond her wildest expectations.

Her entire face was dripping with cum by the time he was finished, and he didn't even stop there. She could feel his cum dripping down her neck and even into her cleavage as well. It felt more like she had just been bukkake'd by a half a dozen strong men, all of whom had cum on her at the exact same time (and she spoke from experience on this.) But this was a bit different; human cum wasn't nearly this warm or this thick. It was going to take one hell of a shower to get clean after this!

She wiped enough cum away from her eyes that it was safe to open them, and she stared at Miranda in wonder. Miranda hadn't been spared the brunt of the Shadow Broker's load either, and if Shepard looked half as bad as Miranda did she badly wanted to get a picture of herself to look at later. The cold, genetically engineered Cerberus operative's perfect face had been painted white by the Shadow Broker's cum, which stuck to her from her forehead down to her breasts. Seeing Miranda so desecrated made Shepard moan happily. She had earned the information the Shadow Broker was going to give them, that was for sure!

Shepard pulled on Miranda's shoulder to turn her face towards her and began to lick her face, cleaning the yahg cum off of her cheek. Miranda groaned and tried to push her head away, but Shepard held firm and continued to lick her. She wouldn't say that Miranda _enjoyed_ it, but she stopped resisting at least. Her hands remained in Shepard's hair but stayed there and allowed her to lick her way from one cheek over to the other, and then down to her chin and throat.

"You two have earned the information I can offer," the Shadow Broker said. "With the information my agents have uncovered, you shouldn't have any problem stopping Henry Lawson's plans and protecting Oriana. I would offer you the chance to shower and clean yourselves up before we finish our business, but it seems like Shepard is already taking care of that for you." Miranda groaned and pushed at Shepard's head, obviously wanting to hear the important information the Shadow Broker offered, and Shepard let her push her back. This was what they were here for, and as much as she was enjoying licking the yahg cum off of Miranda's face, she needed to be professional for at least a few minutes.

"Go ahead and tell us what you know," Shepard said, nodding and turning to face the Shadow Broker. "There will be plenty of time for Miranda and I to shower each other off when we make it back to the Normandy."

Miranda said nothing, too focused on helping her sister to care about what Shepard was saying, but it wasn't a rejection. Maybe Shepard could actually get her into a shower later, and wash the yahg cum off of the beautiful biotic.

Maybe she could sneak in a nice grope of that unbelievable ass while she was at it.


	3. Punishment and Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard and Liara offer themselves up to Balak for punishment, and she convinces Ashley to become a Spectre by any means necessary. (Balak/Liara, Balak/FemShep, Udina/Ashley, Ashley/FemShep)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings/Themes: Interspecies sex (batarian/asari and human), anal sex, rough sex, choking, sex for favors

Shepard was happy dating Liara; she really was. But being who she was and having the tastes she did, it wasn’t long before she looked for a way to spice up their sex life. Liara was always willing to experiment. Her asari lover was up for pretty much anything Shepard asked her to do, which was one of the reasons Shepard started dating her to begin with. But there was only so much that Shepard could accomplish with toys, roleplaying and imagination. To get what she really craved, she would require the help of someone else. She needed a real bastard, a villain, a scourge on the galaxy.

“Does this excite you, Shepard? I knew you were a worthless slut for batarian cock, but does it _really_ excite you to watch me fuck your girlfriend’s face right in front of you?”

“It does, Balak,” she said. She knew it was what he wanted to hear, but it also happened to be completely true.

Running into her _old friend_ Balak on the Citadel had been a stroke of luck. She and her squad had only stopped in to take care of a brief bit of business when Balak, the batarian terrorist who had once attempted to crash an asteroid into Terra Nova to wipe out the entire human colony, had put a gun in her back. Turned out that the bastard held Shepard personally responsible for everything that had happened to the batarians and was of a mind to kill her for destroying the batarian-held Bahak system.

It was preposterous for several reasons. For one, Bahak and all of the batarians who lived there were doomed no matter what Shepard did. If she _hadn’t_ destroyed Bahak, the reapers would have already won this war. She hadn’t done it lightly, but there was no other option. She stood by her decision.

It was also ridiculous to listen to Balak rant about Shepard’s disregard for life and for his species specifically when the batarians were slavers and Balak himself was worse than even the average batarian. His anger was unjustified, and if Shepard had needed to she would have killed him with his own gun before he could even think about carrying out his stupid pointless ‘vengeance.’ But that hadn’t been necessary. Very little about Balak was of worth, but he’d previously shown her that he was capable of at least one good thing. So rather than overwhelm the ugly batarian and put him out of his misery, she’d offered him an alternative way to work out his frustration. And when she’d summoned Liara to her and explained what she wanted, her sexy blue girlfriend had been more than willing to join in.

The first time she’d allowed Balak to fuck her, she’d turned around and had him fuck her from behind. Back then she’d been pleased to not have to look at his ugly batarian face while he fucked her with his admittedly more than adequate cock, but she was glad to be treated to an up close view this time around. He was no more visually appealing than he’d been before, but that only made it hotter for her to watch as he fucked Liara’s face.

Liara was wearing a slave collar, as was Shepard, and Balak tugged on her leash repeatedly as he forced her to swallow his cock. Spit ran down Liara’s chin and tears ran down her face, but Shepard knew that she was not distressed, nor was she regretting her decision. Her ruined state was merely her body’s reaction to being so roughly used, but Liara’s mind would regret nothing. She would do whatever Shepard asked her to do, even if that meant putting on a slave collar to serve punishment for a ‘crime’ she’d had absolutely nothing to do with. While Shepard watched, the batarian terrorist facefucked her girlfriend. His balls smacked against her chin and he seemed to particularly enjoy holding Liara’s head all the way down on her throat, keeping her down either by holding her leash tight or grabbing the blue crest on her head. As Liara choked around his cock, Balak would look over at Shepard as if to taunt her.

“You hear that, Shepard?” Balak said, making eye contact with her once again. “Your little blue girlfriend is choking around my cock. It’s a sweet sound, isn’t it?”

“It is,” Shepard said. She licked her lips and watched on, sticking two fingers inside of her pussy to play with herself. Balak thought he was embarrassing her or claiming some sort of victory over her by making her watch her asari girlfriend choke on his cock, but he understood her no better than he had during their first meeting. He’d thought he was humiliating her back then too, but Shepard had gotten exactly what she wanted from him back then (well, up until he’d managed to escape arrest later on at least.) This was true now as well. Balak might think that he was claiming some kind of revenge for his lost batarian slaving comrades today, and he might think Shepard would look back on this moment later with feelings of shame and inadequacy, but he could not be any more mistaken. The memory of her girlfriend gagging around Balak’s cock was going to fuel many nights of play between them back on the Normandy.

“Of course it is,” Balak said. “I’m not sure why I even bothered to ask. You proved to me that you’re a useless slut who can’t get enough of batarian cock. It’s nice of me to give your asari whore a taste of it too, don’t you think?”

“I do,” Shepard said. “Thank you, Balak.”

The batarian threw his head back and laughed. He was revolting and him celebrating would have turned Shepard’s stomach if the sight of him grabbing onto Liara’s leash and pulling her back in again hadn’t been so damn hot.

“Now I’m going to give her a taste of strong batarian seed. I bet it’ll taste much better to her than anything she’ll ever taste with you.”

“I’m sure you’re right,” Shepard said. “You should give it to her. Give her the gift of your seed. I know she’ll appreciate it, and I _know_ that she’ll swallow it all.”

Shepard knew that Liara would receive that message loud and clear. She didn’t care about Balak at all, and if Shepard merely said the word Liara would use her biotics to rip him in half without a second thought. But Shepard had just made it clear that she wanted to see Liara swallow all of Balak’s cum, and Liara, ever the dutiful girlfriend, would do it. She wouldn’t waste a single drop. As always, she would do whatever her Commander wanted, even if that meant taking a loud of batarian cum down her throat.

“Here it comes, you blue slut!” Balak shouted. “Take it all! Swallow it all down while your murdering girlfriend watches!”

Balak gave one more big tug on Liara’s leash, pulling her head all the way in, and his other hand grabbed the back of her blue crest to hold her down as well, as if he needed any additional leverage. He wouldn’t have needed to use any of it, of course. He could’ve taken her leash off and kept his hands to himself, and Liara still would have kept his cock down her throat and swallowed all of his cum for no reason other than to make her lover happy. When Balak groaned and began to cum, Liara took it all down. He looked over at Shepard at the end, but if he was hoping to catch sight of her looking saddened he would be disappointed. This was the hottest thing she’d seen in awhile.

Liara gasped for breath when Balak finally let go of her and pulled his cock out of her mouth. She looked like an absolute mess, but she was quick to stick out her tongue and let them both see that she had swallowed everything Balak had given her. The batarian grinned and looked over at Shepard.

“Now that’s a good slave, Shepard. You’ve trained her well.”

Liara was not Shepard’s slave. She did whatever Shepard asked her to do, true, and they experimented with all sorts of different play, but she was no slave. But Shepard did not refute his claim.

“I’ve done my best,” she said modestly.

“You didn’t do your best in Bahak though, did you?” Balak glared at her, his good mood gone as he thought of the dead batarians. According to him his people had been so decimated that he was now the highest ranking military officer they had left. That did not bode well for the future of the batarians, and while Shepard was not genocidal she had to admit that she would not miss the species very much were they to die out. But what this meant right now was that his people were in shambles, and Balak blamed Shepard personally for all of it. It was a ludicrous stance; as if _she_ was the one responsible for the reaper invasion! Without her the reapers would have already wiped out everything and everyone.

But she’d known Balak had this misguided vengeance brewing inside of him, and she’d made this offer anyway. Not only did she know he was going to try and take his anger out on her, she was _counting_ on it. She would of course subdue him if he tried to take things too far; collar or no collar, she knew she could drop this prick easily if it became necessary to do so. It wasn’t likely that she would even get the chance though. Liara was an extremely skilled biotic and also very, _very_ devoted to Shepard. If she got even the slightest feeling that her lover was in legitimate danger, Liara would act swiftly. Balak could think he had control here if that made him happy, but if he pushed his ‘revenge’ too far he would find out how little power he actually had.

Hopefully it wouldn’t come to that though. Shepard wanted him to channel that anger into giving her as rough a fuck as he possibly could. She wanted something hard, something dirty and something angry, and she felt that this pathetic remnant of the batarian wreckage could give her what she needed.

“I’m sorry, Balak,” she said, bowing her head. “Let me make it up to you with my body.”

There was a tug on her leash, and Shepard stumbled and fell to her knees.

“Get over here, Shepard,” Balak said. “Crawl over to this bed on your hands and knees.”

Shepard did so. It wasn’t the first time she’d crawled around her Citadel apartment, and it wasn’t even the first time she’d done so while bare naked and collared. She made her way over to her bed on her hands and knees, and when she got there she looked up at Balak. From this height it would be easy for her to suck his cock, and when he tilted his hand under her chin she thought this was what he was about to demand from her. But that wasn’t what Balak had in mind.

“Get off of the bed and kneel on the floor, asari,” Balak growled. “Your girlfriend is in need of punishment.”

Liara looked down at Shepard for a second, and Shepard gave the slightest incline of her head, subtle enough for Balak not to catch it. But Liara knew her well enough that they could communicate without speaking, and she understood what Shepard wanted from her. Her asari lover got off of the bed and got down on her knees as Balak ordered, and as Shepard subtly encouraged her to do. Once that was done, Balak patted the bed in front of him.

“You’re going to get up here and get on your hands and knees like the bitch you are, Shepard,” Balak said.

“Yes, sir.” She climbed onto the bed and assumed the position, sticking her firm ass out at Balak. He ran one hand down her back, and then gave her a surprising swat on the ass that made her gasp.

“This is where you belong, Shepard,” Balak said. “I should have kept you like this when I had the chance. I should have made sure you were ready to accept your fate as a batarian slave before I left. That was my mistake.” He gave her another hard spank on the other ass cheek, and she felt him spread her cheeks. “Your mistake was massacring my people, and though yours was far deadlier, we both have something to atone for.”

Balak’s cock pressed against Shepard’s asshole, and her eyes widened for two reasons. One was that he was hard again. She’d fucked lots of villains from various species, but it was very rare to find one who could get hard again that quickly without the aid of any sort of stimulant. There was no way Balak could be relying on anything like that since he’d had no time to do so before encountering Shepard, striking the deal and coming back here with her. It was surprising to her that he could already be ready for more without any sort of chemical aid or perhaps an active effort from her to turn him on, but maybe this was an example of his rage giving him a reserve of energy and stamina. Maybe this was him feeling the call to punish her through fucking her ass, and his body responded to this desire by giving him the ability to do so. 

The other reason Shepard was surprised was that he was very clearly about to push into her ass. That in and of itself was not anything to be concerned about. Shepard was far from a stranger to anal sex, even rough anal sex, and while Balak was fairly well-endowed she’d had more than one dick up her ass that was bigger than his. The reason this was a more serious matter this time was that he’d made no effort whatsoever to prepare her. She and Liara had engaged in a bit of anal fun earlier that day so it wasn’t an issue from a sanitary standpoint, but it wasn’t like the lube she’d applied hours ago was going to do her any good now. Balak was about to stick it up her ass, and she was still dry.

“I’m going to atone by doing everything I can to wipe out the reapers, even if it means cooperating with the Alliance, and even if it means leaving this apartment when this is all over so you can keep on being the figurehead the Alliance puts out there to inspire people. And as for how you’re going to atone? Well…”

He didn’t need to say any more; Shepard knew exactly what he had in mind. But he made his goal crystal clear by thrusting his hips forward and pushing his cock inside of her ass. Shepard grunted, and there was more than a little bit of pain winning out over the excitement that always came from being used by a piece of garbage like Balak. While Shepard would always feel excitement from offering her body up to the scumbags of the galaxy, even she felt pain at having his batarian cock invade her ass without any sort of lube.

It wasn’t like that would stop Balak though. Knowing that she felt pain would only make him go harder. That was the entire point of why he was doing this; he wanted to punish her, he wanted to humiliate her, and he wanted to hurt her. He wanted to feel pleasure for himself, of course, but she would bet that he was at least as interested in the idea of putting her in her place as he was in actually getting off himself.

Balak didn’t just fuck her ass either. He spanked her ruthlessly, bringing his hand down on her muscular ass cheeks so hard and so frequently that she knew his handprints would be visible after he was gone and she cuddled up with Liara.

He tugged on the leash, yanking her up by the slave collar and holding it tight enough that Shepard’s breathing grew short more than once. On more than one occasion she noticed Liara looking like she was on the verge of taking action and using her biotics to throw Balak across the room, and she’d used her eyes to communicate with her lover, telling Liara to stand back and not get involved. She could understand Liara’s concern; this was honestly rougher than even Shepard had expected Balak to get, and she wasn’t sure that she wouldn’t have been tempted to get involved as well if she’d seen Liara in this state.

But while Shepard was surprised, it was not a bad sort of surprise. She’d been hoping that Balak could tap into his anger and give her something harder and more hateful than their first encounter, back when he’d been a terrorist hell-bent on crashing an asteroid and wiping out a human colony, back before she had been forced to take drastic measures in Bahak to counteract the reaper invasion. He was not only succeeding but was surpassing her expectations. It hurt, and she wouldn’t deny that. But Shepard had never been one to shy away from pain, whether it be on the battlefield or in the bedroom. On the contrary, she _welcomed_ pain, and Balak was fucking her ass hard enough and with enough sheer hatred driving him that Shepard could reasonably assume she would never run into anything quite like it again. She’d been fucked by truly despicable villains, many of whom disrespected her or even outright hated her, but it was a step beyond simple hatred with Balak. He blamed her for the current wretched state of the entire batarian race, and she was receiving the brunt of that anger in the form of this brutal assfuck. Most women would have been sobbing and begging for mercy in this situation. They would have been miserable and waiting for it to mercifully be over. But Shepard loved it. It hurt, but it was a good kind of hurt. It was exhilarating! 

“You are a murderous bitch, Shepard!” Balak growled as he slammed his hips into her and filled her ass with his cock hard enough to make the bed slam against the wall. “I wish that I could give you the kind of punishment you deserve for the atrocities you committed against my people, but this is the only kind of justice I’m able to give you. It will have to do. If I can make you feel even a small bit of the pain you inflicted upon my people, I will do it!”

He continued to yell at her throughout the fucking, but he didn’t seem to expect any sort of response from her other than perhaps the gasps, groans and whimpers that he forced out of her as he abused her. Balak fucked her ass with a force that Shepard had never felt before, and as much as it hurt, it also aroused her immensely. She wasn’t going to cum right now, not without any attention paid to her body beyond what he was giving her, and honestly she was glad that this was the case. It felt like her having an orgasm right now would have at least partially spoiled the mood and ruined Balak’s feeling of vengeance, and that was the last thing she wanted. She would be able to look back on this memory later with satisfaction, but she wanted Balak to retain this aggression right up through the end.

The batarian kept fucking Commander Shepard’s ass for several minutes, roughly using her, spanking her, humiliating her and even choking her, all while her girlfriend was made to watch. Shepard couldn’t begin to imagine what was running through Liara’s head, but she stayed on her knees and watched silently. Balak didn’t even look at Liara once he got into it, so if she’d decided to attack him she would have struck before he even knew what hit him. All of his attention was on Shepard, the human who he blamed for his current situation, right or wrong.

“This is your atonement, Shepard,” he said. “You can never make up for what you did to my people, but you can at least take my strong batarian cock up your ass like the worthless human slut you are!” He punctuated his declaration by giving her another hard spank with his hand, and then another, and then three more to her other cheek. “And now you can take my seed in your ass, you Alliance _scum_!”

Balak came inside of her ass, and jerked as hard as ever on her leash while he did so. Shepard started to choke, and though she couldn’t see it, she could _feel_ the biotic energy flaring within Liara. Shepard couldn’t turn her head to look at Liara, and obviously had no hope of saying anything to her, so if Balak didn’t back off very soon he was about to be turned into a batarian-colored smear on the wall courtesy of Shepard’s angry, protective biotic girlfriend.

Just before it would likely have reached that point, it all stopped. Balak’s hand let go of her leash, and his cock left her ass. All the pressure left her, and Shepard was allowed to flop down face-first on her bed. This bed had often offered her comfort, and had been home to more than one night of rough fun, but Shepard had never been used so roughly inside of her Citadel apartment. She wasn’t sure she’d _ever_ been used this roughly, here or anywhere else. Balak had claimed his petty vengeance, and in the process he’d given Shepard a night she would never forget.

“Go ahead and clean her up, you blue whore,” Balak said. Shepard felt the bed shift as he got up, apparently no longer interested in staying now that he’d gotten what he wanted from her. “Until the next time I see you, Shepard, know this. If you die fighting the reapers, I’ll raise a drink in celebration. And if you somehow survive, and we win this thing, you can make up for what you did in Bahak by becoming my slave for real. The next time I see you, hopefully you’ll keep that slave collar on for good.”

Shepard smiled into her pillow. There was no chance of that ever happening, but playing around with Balak and feeling his hatred again sounded like a fun night. Something to look forward to after the war, she supposed.

\--

“I must say, Williams, I was not expecting you to be so eager to earn my support,” Udina said.

Ashley sighed as she finished removing her civilian clothes and stood nude in the human councilor’s office. She looked over at Shepard, who just smirked and gave her a nod.

“Blame the Commander,” Ashley said. “She’s the one who put this insane idea in my head.”

“I _did_ wonder why you insisted on being in the room, Shepard,” Udina said. He looked in her direction, but only for a few seconds. Not that Shepard could blame him for not giving her much attention; her own attention was glued to Ashley Williams as well. She’d seen her former squadmate and subordinate in various stages of undress during their time together, but while she’d happily taken the occasional peak at Ashley’s ass while she was showering or glanced at her tits while she was suiting up for a mission, she’d never been given such an extended look at her body in all its glory like this. Shepard liked what she saw. She was a sexual being who did not care whether she was dealing with male or female, human, turian, asari or even batarian. Sex was sex, and she would very much like to have sex with Ashley Williams given the opportunity. The woman had a soldier’s body, much like Shepard’s own, and she would gladly kiss those abs or spank that firm ass.

That wasn’t what they were here for today though. Maybe she could coerce Ashley into a fun romp some time in the future, but today Shepard was just a bit player, an observer. Today Ashley Williams was here to make sure that she rose higher than any granddaughter of supposed coward General Williams could have ever hoped for, and Shepard was here to make sure all went according to plan. And she was also here to enjoy the show, of course.

“We’re at war, Councilor,” Shepard said, looking at Udina for a moment before once again staring at Ashley’s body. How she would love to lick that thin strip of hair leading to her pussy! “It’s imperative that we all be as strong as we can be; that _humanity_ be as strong as it can be so we can take the fight to the reapers. Having a second human Spectre to rely on will be extremely beneficial to me, especially if that Spectre is someone like Williams who I know I can rely on.”

“Yes, I understand,” Udina said. “And I must admit that I am impressed with both of you. Shepard, I am impressed at your practicality for suggesting this. And Williams, I am impressed at your resolve. If you want to get the job done, you need to be willing to do _anything_.” He unzipped his pants and shoved both them and his underwear down his legs, freeing his cock. “Time for you to prove just how dedicated you are.”

“This better be worth it, skipper,” Ashley muttered, stepping away from Shepard and walking towards the desk where Udina waited.

Yes, Shepard had put forth the idea that Ashley whore herself out to Udina in order to persuade him to put his full support into making her just the second human Spectre ever, after Shepard herself. It was a logical if not exactly ethical suggestion, and Udina had happily accepted the under the table proposal just as Shepard had known she would. But this wasn’t the real reason she’d pushed this idea on Ashley.

Her biggest motivation was that she’d spent some time around Udina while she’d been making periodic visits to the Citadel to visit a recovering Ashley, and in that time she’d sensed something in him. She’d always known he was a shady politician, but she had a strong suspicion now that his true nature was rather more sinister. Whether that was a recent development or if he’d always been that way, Shepard didn’t know. But Udina was evil; Shepard felt it in her bones.

As to why she’d pushed Ashley into having sex with him after realizing that? Partially it was so Shepard might have a card to play against him later. If Ashley fucked him to get this promotion, he might think she was indebted to him and believe that he could count on her to aid him in whatever his ultimate end goal was. Shepard knew differently though. She knew that when it came right down to it Ashley would put a round in this fucker’s head if he revealed himself to be an enemy. That could be something they could exploit in the future.

But Shepard wasn’t thinking strictly practically, of course. The time might come where she would need to put Udina down, and if that time came she would do so without hesitation. But today she wanted to watch this scumbag fuck Ashley, and see if the second human Spectre enjoyed debasing herself like this as much as the first did.

Udina shoved Ashley down on top of his desk roughly, taking charge of the encounter right away. Williams could have kicked his ass with both hands tied behind her back if she actually wanted to, and to be honest the look in her eyes told Shepard that she _did_ want to. But she was taking Shepard's reasoning to heart. Shepard had convinced her that she needed to do this to become a Spectre and make a difference in the war against the reapers, and so Williams would swallow her pride and let this weak little shit use her body however he wanted to.

The scumbag took full advantage of the opening. One of his hands squeezed Ashley's bare, firm breast, and the other led his cock to her vulva. He ran it back and forth against her as if to taunt her and tease her with what was to come, but Shepard doubted he was making much of a physical impression. Udina might be a powerful man politically, but he had nothing to puff his chest out about when it came to his penis. Not all villains were well endowed; just like any other portion of galactic civilization, they came in all sizes. In Udina's case, he was on the lower end of the scale.

Shepard suddenly felt happier that she'd arranged for Ashley to take this 'bullet' instead of devising a reason to do it herself, because there just wasn't enough there to offer her any sort of physical satisfaction. The mental rush she got from fucking or being fucked by the worst that the galaxy had to offer was nice, but it could only go so far. She still needed a nicely sized dick fucking her as well, and that was not an area where Udina could have given her what she needed. While Ashley hadn't given her a detailed version of her sexual history, she doubted Williams would have any fun with that little cock either.

In a way this was almost more exciting though, at least for Shepard as an outside observer. Ashley didn't want to be here, and Udina's dick wasn't going to do anything to change her mind. Shepard would be able to sit back and watch Ashley whore herself out and likely hate every second of it.

Udina shoved his hips forward and stuck his cock inside of Ashley's pussy, and as Shepard expected, there was nothing on the former Gunnery Chief's face to indicate that she was happy about it. There was a grimace on her face, and Shepard wondered who she was more disgusted with. Was it herself for allowing this slime to stick his tiny cock inside of her in the name of a promotion, Udina for being the slime who took advantage of her, or Shepard for putting the idea in her head to begin with?

"Yes, take it, Williams!" Udina groaned. "You want to be a Spectre? You're going to earn it!"

The human councilor continued to paw at Ashley's breast with one of his hands, and Shepard doubted his tweaking of her nipple did anything for Ashley since she looked like she'd rather rip that hand off and break his arm. His other hand held onto the edge of the desk while he started to work his hips back and forth, forcing his cock in and out of Ashley. He looked like he was trying his best and doing all that he could to fuck her hard, but he was a weak man with a tiny dick so there just wasn't much hope for him to do anything impressive. Ashley's body barely reacted, and there was none of the usual desk rocking or squeaking Shepard had gotten accustomed to when she got a nice hard office fuck.

Udina made a rather unattractive and unimpressive sight as he fucked Ashley, so Shepard found herself focusing primarily on how her former squadmate was reacting to whoring herself out like this. There wasn't even a momentary flicker of pleasure on Ashley's face, but how could there be? Shepard got the impression that she'd never sold her body in this way, and there was nothing to suggest that she shared Shepard's interest in being fucked by villains or shady politicians with a dark side so Ashley probably wasn't getting any kind of mental rush out of letting Udina use her body like this. She was probably disgusted with herself, and Udina's lackluster fuck wasn't doing anything to take her mind off of those feelings of revulsion and shame.

It ended embarrassingly quickly for Udina, who had been inside of Ashley for maybe a couple of minutes when he started to grunt harder. He leaned over Ashley's body and grabbed her breasts with both hands as he came inside of her. Shepard quickly zeroed in on Ashley's face again, wanting to see how she would react to having Udina cum inside of her, and she was not disappointed. Williams looked more revolted than ever when she realized what was happening. She had not only whored herself out to Udina to become a Spectre, and gotten a bad fuck from his small dick out of it, but now he was cumming inside of her. She had surely never felt so cheap in her entire life.

"Well done, Williams. You have earned my full support for the Spectres," Udina said, either not realizing how poorly he'd just done or not caring. Personally, Shepard's money was on the latter; he'd probably only ever fucked women who were either looking to get political favors out of it or who he'd hired to pleasure him, and anyone who fit into either of those groups would not have told him anything unflattering about his dick or his sexual prowess. And neither would Ashley, of course.

"Thank you, sir," Ashley said. She looked like she was holding back the urge to vomit as Udina pulled his cock out of her and tucked himself back into his clothing.

"I'm sure you will be a credit to not just the Spectres but all of humanity," Udina said. Ashley's face said otherwise. She looked quite disgusted, and Shepard could imagine that she was going to remember this moment forever. No matter what she accomplished as a Spectre (and Shepard thought she could legitimately be a very good one, all else set aside), she was more than likely always going to feel disgusted with what she'd done to get that position.

"Shall I help her clean up so we can get out of your hair, councilor?" Shepard offered. Ashley looked torn between gratitude at having help and being so ashamed that she wanted no one else to see her.

"I actually have a meeting with Sparatus elsewhere soon," Udina said. Shepard hid her humor about the fact that he'd seemed to know fucking Williams wouldn't take up much of his time and had scheduled a meeting around it. "You may take your time. I won't be back for at least an hour."

Udina left the office, and Shepard almost considered snooping around to see if she could figure out exactly what he'd been up to that had her so convinced he had gone well beyond slimy and was actually evil. But whatever else Udina might be, he wasn't an idiot. He wouldn't have gotten to the position he'd in if he'd left incriminating evidence sitting around his own office, and if he had there was no way he would have left her and Ashley alone in said office.

Besides, if she went snooping she would have to explain her suspicions to Ashley, and she doubted that would go over very well since she had pushed Ashley into fucking Udina despite (actually because of) those suspicions. She turned to look at Ashley, who was still on her back on the desk. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she was trying to will herself out of this situation.

"Well done, Williams," Shepard said. "Having a second human Spectre, and one who has fought the reapers at that, is going to be a great thing for the war effort."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Ashley mumbled. "I can't believe I let that fucker stick his little dick inside of me! And he _came_ in me too!"

"You _do_ have protection, right?" she asked. It was standard practice when you joined the Alliance; the military wasn't naive enough to think its soldiers weren't going to fuck.

"Yes, of course," Ashley said, shaking her head while keeping her eyes closed. "But I still feel just as gross. I can _feel_ his semen inside of me, and I want it gone as soon as possible."

Shepard knew that Ashley was referring to wanting to take a shower, but as soon as she said it an idea popped into Shepard's head.

"I can take care of that for you," she offered.

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked, opening her eyes at last. When she opened them, Shepard was getting down on her knees at the end of the desk where Ashley's legs were dangling over the sides. "Shepard, what the hell? Are you serious?"

"I am," she said, nodding. "It was my idea that you get him to make you a Spectre by any means necessary, so I feel at least partially responsible for this. The least I can do is help you feel a little less dirty."

"That's, uh, nice, but you don't need to--"

Ashley stopped talking in mid-sentence, gasping in surprise when she felt Shepard's mouth on her. She groaned, and Shepard assumed that she was trying to figure out how to reject this, but Shepard wasn't going to give her a chance. She was quite skilled at going down on women, as Liara knew full well, and she jumped straight to showing Ashley what she could do. She was not just cleaning Ashley up but showing her a good time, and between her mouth and her fingers she was sure she was doing a far better job at making Ashley feel good than Udina and his tiny prick had.

"Fuck, skipper," Ashley whispered. Her eyes were closed again, but it had taken on a very different feel now. Udina had given her a horrible fuck and made her feel awful about herself, but Shepard was giving her the pleasure she'd missed out on and letting her take her mind off of the fact that she'd just whored herself out to advance her career.

Shepard enjoyed herself. She hadn't really been planning on eating Ashley out, or on getting involved at all today really, but if there was one thing about Shepard it was that she was very adaptable and always willing to explore an unexpected sexual opportunity. Licking Udina's cum out of Ashley's pussy was one way she could get involved in her friend's debasement, and also give her something better to remember the day by. Watching Ashley's disgust at whoring herself out had been fun for Shepard, but she wanted her friend to have some enjoyment too. If Ashley had something pleasurable to remember about the day, it increased the chances that Shepard might be able to get her to go along with something crazy like this in the future.

There was also the fact that Shepard simply enjoyed eating pussy. She'd had plenty of chance to indulge with Liara since they'd started dating, but being able to sample a different flavor was a nice treat. Ashley tasted good, at least once Shepard got the taste of Udina out of her mouth, and feeling her fellow human soldier getting more into it as time progressed was rewarding. Shepard enjoyed feeling proof that she was doing a good job, and the way Ashley sighed and squirmed on Udina's desk as she licked her said it all.

Eating Ashley was very different from using her mouth on her asari girlfriend, but Shepard didn't take long to adjust at all. She'd licked plenty of human pussy in her day, and she figured out Ashley's preferences quickly enough without the other woman needing to guide her. All it took was some experimentation and some attentiveness, and she had her strategy mapped out for her. Ashley enjoyed a tongue on her clit and fingers rubbing at her pussy, so that's what Shepard gave her. She gave her tongue work on her clit without being too rough about it, and she rubbed her pussy before progressing to one and then two fingers inside of her. Ashley loved it all, and once she got over the initial awkwardness and uncertainty she was not shy about letting Shepard know how much she loved it.

"God, that feels good!" Ashley moaned and grabbed onto her former commander's long red hair as Shepard's fingers pumped inside of her and her tongue batted her clit. She'd long since licked up any of Udina's leavings that she could reach, and was focused completely on getting Williams off. Ashley had taken her advice and fucked Udina to earn his support for the Spectres, and given her a hell of a show in the process whether she realized it or not. Now Shepard was returning the favor by showing Ashley some pleasure. She herself had always had fun when offering herself up to be used by the villains and scum who she was so inextricably drawn to, and she wanted to make sure Ashley enjoyed herself too. Udina hadn't been able to get the job done, so it fell to Shepard to give Ashley an orgasm on his own desk. And as her efforts continued, she could tell that she was about to succeed.

"Oh, Shepard!" Ashley moaned. " _Shepard!_ "

Her hands pulled on Shepard's hair hard, and her legs squeezed around her head, trapping her in place while she squirted all over her face. Shepard moaned. It had been awhile since she'd had any girl other than Liara squirt on her, and she hadn't realized how much she'd missed it.

"...Thanks, Skipper," Ashley said a minute later, blushing as the pleasure wore off. "That was insane and not something I ever expected, but thanks."

"It was my pleasure, Ash," she said, smiling. "Thanks for taking one for the team." _And for giving me a show_.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
